What Are You to Me?
by YoungWriter97
Summary: Bethaney and her family just moved to North Carolina where they have a beach house. Over the summer Bethaney finds things out about her best friend Tyler and has a heartbreak to. Im sorry this is a really bad summary but you should read it and review: These arent really crossovers or like any book. I just write them on my own!
1. Chapter 1: I Guess This Is Goodbye Then

Chapter One

I guess this is Goodbye then

Goodbye Iowa. Hello North Carolina. I was ready to ditch the corn fields and hit the sandy beach. I couldn't wait to get to my families beach house. It is my favorite place in the world, and not only that, it is huge. For years I wondered why my parents didn't just move there. We would always be by the beach because it was our backyard. I love riding my old style bike down the curvy road passing all the giant trees. The boardwalk was great. I loved all the tiny boutiques and my favorite restaurant, Ocean Blue.

It was a week into the summer and I was driving home from my best friend Sofia's house. I turned onto our road to see a U-Haul truck in the driveway and a for sale sign in front of the house. My father was standing in the yard watching the movers put several boxes and pieces of furniture into the truck.

"Are we moving?" I asked my dad. I had a little bit more enthusiasm in my voice then I expected. I mean don't get me wrong I love it here, I've lived here all my life, but sometimes I just wanted to get out of here, go somewhere else, explore.

My dad looked down and smiled at me. "Yes. We are moving to the beach house in NC." I could feel my face light up with joy. One of my biggest wishes has come true. Of course I would miss all my friends and all but I love the beach house. My brother Riley, he used to be the biggest klutz in the world. I remember one summer he fell down the stairs like five times. Riley is a sophomore in college this year. He goes to UNC which is also where my friend Tyler's sister Caroline goes who is also Riley's long time girl friend, they started dating the summer before they both went to college. My mom came out the side door of the house in her cotton shorts and a college t-shirt my brother Riley had sent. She had a box in her arms that said _fragile_ on it.

"Well hello honey, I didn't know you were home from Sofia's so early." She called to me. She gave the box to the mover guys and then came to me and wrapped her arms around my head. "So I'm guessing your father told you the news." Her face was bright and happy.

"Yeah," I smiled at her. "I'm excited." And the truth was I am excited. "Um, I'm going to drive to Sofia's and tell her the news." As I walked to my car I speed dialed my friend Tyler. Besides him, his parents, and his sister Caroline, they were the only ones I knew from Hill Side. Tyler's parents are best friends with my parents. My dad had gone to college with Tyler's dad and they had been like best friends ever since then. When we go up to Hill Side in the summer we usually spend a ton of time with Tyler's family. Always being at each other's houses, grilling out pretty much every night, it was always a fun summer for our families. Tyler picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Bethy," he answered. I blushed a bit at the nickname. I've been called Bethy since probably the time I was born.

"Hey Ty, I have some really amazing news for you." I could feel the excitement rising up all the way from the tip of my toes to the top of my head.

"No let me guess," he chuckled. "You and your family are moving to Hill Side, and we will be able to hang out all the time and it will be freaking amazing."

"Oh my god how did you know." I can't believe he knew. This was going to be my surprise to him. UGH!

"Ha don't get all shook up Bethy. Your mom called my mom this morning and told her the news. And you know my mom; she can't keep a secret to save her life. So I'm sorry she ruined your big surprise."

"It's ok Ty. But I have to go I will see you soon." After we said our goodbyes I shut my phone and headed towards Fifth Street where Sofia lived. I opened my phone and dialed Sofia's number.

It took her awhile to pick up but when she finally did she sounded a bit out of breath. I could hear muffled sounds before she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello."

"Hey, I'm outside can you come out for a minute, I really need to talk to you?"

"Hi, can you come up here I'm like really busy. Just come on in, I'm the only one here."

"Yeah, I'll be up in a sec." I got out and headed into Sofia's big white house. From downstairs in her old fashioned kitchen I could hear her shuffling around in her room. I walked up the stairs and into her almost all white room. There was a plaid suitcase sitting on her bed. She was packing for something."Where are you going?" I asked. She walked out of her closet and smiled at me.

"We're taking a trip to L.A. to visit my Aunt. You know the one with like ten cats but she is also really rich and has an amazing house. She takes me shopping like every time we come down so I just have to bring a ton of allergy meds because right now my allergies are bad and they will be worse when I am around all those dang cats." She said. Sofia had orangeish blonde wavy hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She had on her old cut off shorts and a purple tank top. She was naturally beautiful, without make-up or styling her hair, all natural. The freckles on her face where darker now because of her tan and emerald green eyes glowed in the sun. She looked up at me and asked, "So what was it that you needed to tell me?"

"Oh, that, well we're moving." Sofia looked up at me with a sort of hurt look on her face. "We probably won't leave for a couple days and yeah." I felt sad about moving after I saw that look on her face.

Sofia nodded her head and said in a soft voice, "Where are you moving?"

"To the beach house in Hill Side," I replied. And that, I could tell just about killed her. Her emerald green eyes turned into more of a murky green and tears lined the bottom of her eyes.

She inhaled and said, "It should be nice for you." I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist for a hug, she did the same. Right as her face hit my shoulder she started bawling. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you here."

"I know right, I don't even know how I'm going to survive junior year without you." We were both crying until our eyes ran out of tears to spill. I got a text message. I pulled my phone out of my bag unlocking my screen to see the message.

_You need to come home to help pack!_

I lifted my head from Sofia's shoulder and inhaled a deep breath. "My mom says I need to come home to help pack."

"I guess this is goodbye then…For now anyways." Sofia's eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she gave me a smile that showed she was sad but yet happy for me. I smiled at her and walked towards her door.

I turned around and said, "Bye Sofe." She smiled at me and went back to her packing.

On the way home Tyler called me. He sounded pretty excited for us to get down there. He said that there was this fair on the pier in Williams that we absolutely had to go to. He was so happy, but the happiness was draining out of my body.


	2. Chapter 2: New Looks

Chapter Two

New Looks

"Bethaney, honey, help with these boxes," my mom yelled from downstairs. I was upstairs admiring my view. I could see the ocean from my window and was mesmerized by the beauty. My mother called up to me again. "Bethaney Ann, please come help with the boxes!" I turned my head towards the door.

I yelled, "Be right there mom." I looked back out to the ocean still blown away by how beautiful it all was. I couldn't believe this was actually my home now. Riley and my dad where stopping at the Wal-Mart a town over to buy some food to fill the house. I could hear laughter from the kitchen. Excitement bubbled up inside me, I knew that laugh anywhere.

I bounced into the kitchen and screamed, "Kristine." I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey Boo." Boo was another one of my nicknames but mainly my mom and Kristine called me that. "Wow, you've grown some much since I last seen you. Your hair is as brighter blonde then I have ever seen it…" Kristine kept giving my compliments about my growth that made me blush a bit.

"Well I have to finish getting some boxes out of the car so it was amazing to see you. I will definitely talk with you later to do some catching up." I smiled and waved at my mom and Kristine. My trunk was still scattered from various boxes and even some things from school. Most of the things in my trunk were mine, like most of the boxes were things for my room like curtains, clothes, pictures/photo albums, and a blanket that my grandma made me. I looked out the window in our garage at the ocean, constantly moving with birds swooping down beneath its dark surface. _So beautiful_ I thought.

As I finished getting the things out of the trunk, I heard the familiar chug of a car coming up our street. A smile spread across my face as I walked out of the garage to see Tyler getting out of his car and walking towards me.

Tyler looked different. He was definitely taller from the last time I saw him and already had his bronze tan that he gets every summer. His dark brown hair was getting lighter from the sun, and his blue eyes stuck out against his dark skin. He stuck his hand up to wave and smiled at me.

"Hi," I said smiling and squinting against the sun's rays.

"Hey," he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him back and put my arms around his waist. Tyler was now practically a whole head taller than me. "Well, "he started talking into my shoulder, "don't you look good this summer." My face flushed a little at the comment. I unhooked my arms and looked up at him. He was smiling at me.

"As do you," I replied. I smiled and we both started laughing. Tyler helped me carry the rest of my things up to my room. He told me about his year and about this girl he went to homecoming with, which for him turned out to be a total bust. I laughed at all the jokes he told which were actually really funny.

Every year the first night was the hardest to get to sleep. Even though I was exhausted I couldn't get to sleep to save my life. The times when I couldn't sleep were the times I thought the most. I thought about anything and everything. Usually I went and sat on the roof outside my window. It was completely flat so I didn't really have to worry about falling or anything like that. Mainly, tonight, the things I thought about were Tyler. This summer he just like completely changed. Tyler looked the same in a way but different, if you know what I mean.

It was already two a.m. I was still awake on my roof. I looked down at the patio where our hot tub was. Right now that might have been one of the most relaxing thing I could do. I quickly threw on a swim suit that I brought with me from Nebraska before we moved. I grabbed a towel out of the hall closet quietly and slipped down the stairs. The sparkling of the light reflected across the living room floor. I slid the door open as quietly as I could. My room and the quest bedrooms were all upstairs, but my parents' bedrooms were downstairs so they can hear just about anything.

My muscles were dancing in the hot water. They felt less tense and completely relaxed. I laid my head against the towel and closed my eyes, still not tired enough to go to sleep. Next to me my phone buzzed skipping across the counter. It was Tyler. Why is he texting me at this hour?

_Are you still up?_

I was still confused why he was texting me at this hour.

_Of course I still am. It's the first night back I can never sleep on those remember? :)_

_Haha I know. What are you doing at two A.M.?_

_Sitting in the hot tub, what about you?_

_Ah hot tub :) may I join you?_

I was a little shocked at the question, but it made me laugh.

_Sure if your serious why not hahaha :)_

_Ok :) Be there in five._

Oh my god! He is actually coming. I quickly got out of the hot tub and ran to the bathroom to check my hair. It was in a high messy bun. I took it down and shook my head to let my hair fall loose. I checked my makeup and it of course looked like crap. I ran up to my room quietly so I could fix it up a little bit. I reapplied some light colored eyeliner and a little lip gloss. As I was starting to walk to my room I stopped to think. Why am I making myself look better for Tyler? He has seen me at my most horrible. Maybe it was because this summer he was totally hot! I don't know. I heard a slight knock on my front door.

I cursed under my breath. Why would he knock on the freaking door? He knows my parents' room was downstairs. When I got to the door I yanked it open. He was standing there with a wide smile on his face, his brightly colored trunks practically glowing in the moonlight. He also had a bag behind his back.

"Come on," I waved him in. "But be quiet so you don't wake my parents' up!" We hurried to the hot tub. He pulled his shirt over his head showing off his new perfectly sculpted torso. He jumped into the hot tub.

"So Bethy," he smiled at me. "You comin' in or what?"


	3. Chapter 3: It's Beautiful

Chapter Three

It's Beautiful

I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life. Tyler and I talked about all the stupid things we used to do when we were younger, how he ate glue and I went through my obsession with glitter that summer when we were seven. That was my favorite summer. With Riley and Caroline both being four years older than Tyler and I they matured faster. Even as ten year olds they were already pretty mature for their age. The summer when Tyler was eight and I was seven I went through this crazy glitter obsession, it was literally nuts. Every piece of clothing my parents bought me that summer had to have sparkles or glitter on it, even my swimsuit had glitter on it. I have a picture of me standing by the water at the beach that summer, so much glitter. He made so much fun of me for that, but I wasn't really offended.

Tyler and I sat out in the hot tub for like an hour then we couldn't take it anymore, then we went and sat on the beach. There was a breeze in the air and it really felt nice, the wind flowing through my hair, the sea on my toes, it's the best feeling. When I looked over at Tyler he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said turning his head the other direction. I was silent for a moment thinking about what I should say next.

"Tell me," I pleaded.

Tyler looked my way again and took a breath. "It's just…something is different about you this summer and I just don't know exactly what it is."

"I know what you mean." This was a lie. I did but yet didn't know exactly know what he meant by that.

I yawned and my eyes started to get heavy. It had to be at least five-thirty. The light from the sun was starting to shine over the horizon making this a perfect time to have my camera.

"Hold on," I said. I sprinted back to my house and up to my room to get my camera. I searched through my book bag to find my Olympus camera. After about a minute of searching I ran back to the beach. Tyler was still sitting there and turned and looked at me like I was crazy. "For the photo album, smile." We smiled and looked into the lens. The sun was barely shining and there was the water which made it a perfect background.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Tyler asked me looking at the camera.

"The picture or the water and sun?" I asked laughing a bit.

"The picture," he said also laughing.

"Oh yes, this will be the first page." I smiled at him and he smiled which was also beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4: Maybe

Chapter Four

Maybe

Today was the day to explore. I haven't been to this half of Hill Side for a year and I need to refresh my memory, meet new people maybe. I walked down to the boardwalk so I could go to the ice cream parlor. This place called Brain Freeze; it has like every possible flavor of ice cream. My weakness is Neapolitan. I love the taste of the mixed flavors melting in my mouth. Next to Brain Freeze there was this store called Nataelly's. It must have been new because I had never seen it before in my life. I looked in the windows and saw various colors, like pink, orange, purple, brown, blue, so many colors. I walked in to the music loud above me and surrounded by girl clothes. I looked around to see who else was in the store. A group of girls that looked about my age where standing around the swimsuit rack. Come on Bethaney, you got to start somewhere. With pretty much all my confidence I walked over to them.

"Hey," I said to them. They all looked up at me. There were three of them, a blonde, a brunette, and a red head.

The blonde was the first one to speak, "hello." She sounded bored and kind of annoyed.

"Um, I'm new here and I don't really know anybody so I was wondering if maybe you guys could um, show me around or something. You might know my friend. His name is Tyler."

The blonde looked up at me and the other two looked at her. The blonde's eyes brightened a bit.

"Tyler Hunter?" I nodded and she smiled. "Yeah, we would love to show you around." I smiled and kept looking at the swimsuits which were mainly bikinis. The three girls mainly conversed between each other and I just kind of followed them like a lost puppy.

After I was with the girls who I soon learned that the blonde was Kaylee, the brunette was Lauryn, and the red heads name was Georgia I left because so far they weren't showing me much interest, plus I had to go home to eat. I got the girls numbers and had a time to hang out tomorrow at the park that all the older kids hang out at. Kaylee also invited Tyler to go if he wanted to.

After I got home I went straight up to my room. After we were done looking at swimsuit, which I also bought one, it's white and blue stripes, we went to the beach and sunbathed. I had a ton of grains of sand in my hair and I felt dirty so I took a shower before dinner.

It was the first week of the summer that we were officially here and my parents always threw a first week barbeque. The smell of the hamburgers lingered up the stairs and the savory taste was making my mouth water. I hurried in the shower because I honestly didn't know when Tyler and his family were going to get here.

After I changed into my sundress I went back downstairs to find a lot more people in my living room then I expected. About three more families were sitting in my living room all with teenager children.

I didn't realize how hungry I was until I was in line waiting to make my plate. I didn't have lunch and I didn't wake up in time for breakfast. What the heck. For me that is so unnatural. For a girl, I have quiet the appetite. All of us "kids" went out to sit on the porch as the adults sat in the kitchen drinking their margaritas and laughing about their past experiences. The two kids that were sitting outside with Tyler and I were two boys and a girl. One of the boys was sort of short looked like he had pretty good muscles. He wasn't extremely short but he was definitely shorter then Tyler and his name was Ryan. The other boy was definitely gorgeous. He had amazing black hair and hypnotizing green eyes. He was about Tyler's height and had a tad more muscle, his name was Travis. He had this smile, every time I caught him looking at me he would flash me that smile of his that almost embarrassed me. Then there was Elly. She had long dark brown hair that curled towards the ends; she had dark brown eyes, and a really good tan that I was a little jealous of. She seemed really nice though, she even said that we should hang out sometime because like me she just moved here to. Her dad is a marine in the military so she has moved around a lot. It was a lot of fun hanging out with a bunch of other kids my age.

"Oh, Tyler, I almost forgot to tell u," I said. "I talked to this girl today she said she knew you and wanted me to tell you hi." Tyler looked at me with a kind of strange look.

"Who was it." He said with his mouth full.

"Her name was Kaylee. She has blonde hair and is kinda short with one of those really little bodies." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know her from school. She annoys the crap out of me to." I nodded my head at his comment and went on eating my food. No one was really talking.

I got this idea. "Who wants to go to the beach?" Everyone's eyes shot up at me like I was some kind of crazy person.

"Let's do it," Elly said in her quiet voice. So that's how we ended up spending our night, splashing in the water and pretty much getting completely soaked.

After we were all done splashing around we went back up to the porch to dry up a bit. Travis was flirting with me like crazy, and I'm pretty sure Tyler was noticing it because he was sending Travis death glares. But I don't understand why Travis would ever be jealous because it's not like he ever pays me any attention. I mean he does but like he never showed any girlfriend interest in me. I mean sure maybe I had before for him but that was when I was like twelve. After everyone else left Tyler stayed around.

"So, what was all that about?" he asked awkwardly.

"What was what about?"

"How that Travis guy was like, non-stop flirting with you," he replied.

"Well I don't know what you are talking about," I lied. I most definitely knew exactly what he was talking about.

Tyler scoffed. "Just be careful. He seems like a bit of a player and I don't want to see you getting hurt or something." Okay so is he trying to look out for me like I'm some five year old. I mean I know I shouldn't be getting mad over him just warning me about this guy but I mean seriously, I can look out for myself.

"I'll try to be careful Tyler." He had a reassuring look on his face.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asked. He stopped what he was doing and leaned against the counters. He put his hands on the counter which lifted his shirt showing a sliver of his plaid boxers. His jeans sagged perfectly on his hips. Sometimes I did think about Tyler, and what it would be like if we ever were more than the best friends we were. In fact last summer he even said comparing a pair that went to his friends who we both thought we going to be a thing, he said maybe they will be like us, always be best friends but never had a relationship. But I don't know maybe.

"I don't know yet, how 'bout you?"

"I'm thinking surfing, are you up for it." Okay he was definitely challenging me because he knew that I am a horrible surfer.

"I want to take you up on that offer but me and my parents are doing a ton of stuff tomorrow." I said. "You could always skip surfing and come with us."

He slightly laughed looking down towards the floor, then looking back up at me smiling. "I might just take you up on the offer." I smiled at him.

When I was turned around putting dishes back into their proper places in the cupboards I felt a burst of water on my back. When I turned to face Tyler he had the nozzle pointing towards me his finger on the trigger.

"Step closer and I won't shoot you," he threatened. I step closer to him with my hands in the air.

My body was practically touching his body when I whispered, "What are you going to do? Drenched me to death?"

"Maybe." He stepped a centimeter closer to me where our faces where practically touching. I honestly thought he was going to kiss me when he leaned closer to me and as I to started leaning forward he pulled the trigger. My whole shirt was drenched in an instant.

I screamed, "Tyler Anthony Hunter, I'm going to kill you."


	5. Chapter 5: First Dates

Chapter Five

First Dates

A week after the barbeque, Travis and his family was over again. This time Tyler and his family weren't going to be here because they went on a vacation for two weeks. So now it was just Travis and I sitting outside on the deck. He was pretty funny and was also pretty easy to talk to. We talked about a lot of stupid stuff that we did as kids and I actually wasn't embarrassed of some of the things that I told him that I probably haven't even said to some of my best friends back home. Our parents sat in the kitchen drinking cocktails and laughing about God knows what. My phone was sitting on my lap as I finished my ice cream. The screen light up and vibrated. Someone was calling me. I unlocked the screen to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey what's up?" the familiar voice said into my ear. I could feel my face go red but only because Travis was sitting right there and it was Tyler on the phone.

"Nothing much, how's vacation going?" Tyler told me all about his vacation. Travis sat there looking out at the water with a bit of an annoyed look on his face. When Tyler was still talking to me about his vacation Travis's dad knocked on the glass door signaling him that it was time to go, he nodded. He reached towards the table and grabbed the pen I was using earlier for a crossword puzzle. Without even asking me he grabbed my arm and wrote his name, his number and two words, call me with a smiley face behind it. I could tell even by not looking in a mirror that I had a surprised look on my face. I smiled slightly at him as he nodded at me walking towards the door.

"Bye," I said to him.

He looked back towards me with a crooked grin on his face. "Later."

Tyler was mid sentence when he suddenly just stopped. "Who was that?" He asked.

"What? Oh, that was Travis his parents came over for dinner and drinks again and thought to bring him."

"Oh that sounds fun," he replied with his voice a little tense. I could kind of tell Tyler had some sense of jealousy towards Travis, even though we weren't even a thing yet.

The next few days I had been hanging out with Travis a lot. It is kind of boring with Tyler not being here so why not.

Travis was super funny, and majorly sweet. In the past two days we had gone to the aquarium two towns over, went to the beach, went to the movies, and went to dinner, just a lot of stuff. But I was excited for Tyler to come back.

A few days before Tyler got back I was hanging out with Kaylee and she was talking about this party on the beach she was going to. Lauryn, Georgia, Kaylee, and I were all sitting at a round table at the little café on the boardwalk called Locha Mocha.

"So Kyle is throwing this huge party on the beach this Saturday, there's gonna be a keg, and a huge bonfire, and some band is gonna play." I was just listening to them talk about the party when Tyler texted me. I smiled a bit before I looked back up at them. They were still in their conversation.

_Hey_

I quickly locked my phone stuffing it back into my shoulder bag.

"So what do you say Bethaney, do you want to come to the party with us?" I didn't know any of the people they were even talking about but why not.

"Sure, I'd love to." I smiled and Kaylee smiled back at me.

"You can bring Tyler if you want, you can really bring anybody if you want." Kaylee said with a smile on his face.

"Ok, but I have to run some errands so I'll see you guys later." I quickly paid for my coffee and left the café. When I got home I called Tyler.

"Well I was hoping I'd get a call from you sometime today." Tyler answered after four rings.

"Well I got something to tell you," I replied.

"I'm all ears Bethy."

"This Saturday there is this party at the beach-"I started to explain but Tyler cut me off.

"Kyle is throwing it and it's a huge thing and you want to go and you want me to come with you."He finished for me.

"How'd you know?"

"Kyle called me about it this morning. He says it's going to be the party of the summer and I just have to come."

"Yeah, Kaylee just told me about it and said we should go. I think I might take you and Elly and Travis to."

Tyler let out a loud sigh. I pulled my phone away from my ear. "Does Travis have to go?"

Really Tyler? Are you starting this again? "Yes, he is my friend and I want him to go."

"Fine, I'll see you in a few hours probably. We are on our way back. We wanted to come back early." They drove to Chapel Hill to visit Caroline and Riley at their apartment.

"Ok I'll see you later." I said with a bit of agitation and hung up the phone. I sigh. I looked up at my ceiling then at my door. I really have nothing to wear for the party! I mean I have numerous swimsuits but I don't have a dress, tanks, shorts, or shoes. I unlocked my phone looking through my E's quickly and pressed send when I found Elly's name. It rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey Elly, it's Bethaney. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Kyle's party with me, Tyler, and Travis on Saturday."

She was quiet for a minute probably thinking about her answer.

"Yeah I'd love to go, but I don't have anything to wear."  
>"Oh me neither," I sighed. "So I was also wondering if you wanted to go to Williams and go shopping with me.<p>

"Yeah, When?" She asked.

"Now if you can." She told me to hold on when she asked her mom.

"Yeah, I'll be ready in like thirty minutes." So I was going to Williams. I was pretty excited.

I ran downstairs to talk to my mom. She was doing dishes in the kitchen with a sort of stern look on her face. I waited patiently for her to end her call. After she was done she snap her phone shut and set it on the counter.

"Damn realators." She said sternly. She looked up at me. "I'm sorry Bethaney, forgive my language." I nodded. My mom never really cussed. She only did if she was super mad which didn't happen often.

"So momma, I know this might be a bad time but can I drive to Williams with Elly? I promise I will be careful; it's only about a thirty minute drive. And I have all my own money so I won't need to ask you or dad for any." I said all that in one breath. My mother looked at me with a look that was sort of like when your parents really just want to not answer you at all if you know what I mean, it's quite annoying actually.

She let out a sigh. "I don't care. Remember you need to buy a formal dress for the dinner being held for your father next week." She reached for her purse pulling out her wallet. "And take this and buy a nice, formal dress, nothing too short and too revealing, understood?" I nodded my head and ran to my mother to give her a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

After I got dressed to go to the mall I left to get Elly. She was waiting outside her house and looked super cute for a day at the mall. She was wearing shorts and one of the shirts that are shorter in the front and longer in the back so they show a bit of your stomach and her long hair was braided and hanging over her shoulder.

I rolled down my window and yelled, "Hey I love your outfit."

"Thanks," she said as she was getting into the passenger seat. The ride to Williams was the funniest time of my life. Elly and I danced, sang, and laughed the whole way there.


	6. Chapter 6: To Go

Chapter Six

To go

Our trip to the mall was really fun, the mall in Williams was huge just like the rest of the city. Elly and I both bought a dress from Hollister Co. to wear to the party tomorrow night and I also got a dress from some fancy store like mom told me to for the dinner. My dad is letting me drive the truck to the party, which I was pretty excited about because dad's truck is amazing. I could not wait until the party I was going with my best friends and Elly and Travis. I was going to meet Kaylee and the girls there. Elly was staying the night tomorrow night so we can go together and get ready together. On the way to the party we were picking Travis and Tyler up. This party was for many reasons. Elly and Travis were hopefully going to get together. I guess Elly and Travis were hanging out to and Elly now had a crush on him. In my opinion Travis isn't boyfriend material, but love is love and you can't really control how you feel about someone, that's my opinion anyways. When we got back to Hill Side it was about ten-thirty at night.

"Do you just want to stay over tonight to?" I asked Elly. She nodded her head and went outside to call her mom. I ran down to my parent's room to peek my head in. They were both in bed but dad was on his laptop and mom was reading a book. "I'm home." I smiled at them. They looked at me simultaneously.

"Well let's see what you got," my mom said smiling. I grabbed all the bags that were mine out of the dining room. My mom thankfully agreed to the dress I picked out for the dinner we had to go to and liked what I picked out for the party. I said my goodnights to my parents and shut their door. When I got back to the living room Elly was sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Hot tub?" she said to me smiling.

"Oh yes," I replied to her laughing a bit. We ran up to my room to change into our swimsuits. The hot tub was my favorite thing after a long day of shopping.

Elly and I stayed outside for awhile. We stayed in the hot tub until about midnight. After we were dry we went up to my room to read magazines that I had.

We were surrounded now by Cosmo, Vogue, and Seventeen. I had like 30 issues of each magazine. Hey, I like to keep up on the celebrity gossip.

I shot up in bed and looked at my phone it was 11:30 A.M... I was supposed to meet Tyler at Locha Mocha in fifteen minutes. I sprung out of bed towards my closet.

"Elly, wake up!" I yelled. She shot up off the floor.

"Bethaney, why are you yelling?" she asked still half asleep. I gave her a really-I-don't-have-time-for-this look. She yawned in response.

"Because, I have to meet Tyler in," I paused looking down at my phone, "ten minutes at Locha Mocha." I pulled my tank top off over my head and realized I still had my swimsuit on. I shut the door to my closet and changed into a bra and put a new tank top on. I pulled on a pair of shorts, slipped on my flip flops and opened the door. I ran across the room to reapply a bit of make-up but not too much. I threw my hair up in a messy high bun and grabbed my phone and money off my dresser. "Ok I'm ready, I'll drop you off your house on the way."

She nodded her head and grabbed her bag that was by my door. We ran down the stairs towards the garage. We drove in silence except the radio playing. When I got to her house I looked at her and smiled before she got out.

"Hey," I said. She looked towards me. "I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be late."

"Its fine I understand." She smiled at me. "I'll see you at five. I'm going to drive over here so don't worry about picking me up." I nodded my head and waved goodbye driving away slowly.

Three minutes later I was in front of Locha Mocha. I could see Tyler sitting inside waiting for me. I hurriedly walked into the coffee shop and took a seat across from him at his both

_ "_Hey,"I said. "Sorry I'm late."He nodded and handed me a cup.

"It's ok," he said. "I got you some coffee, your favorite." He smiled at me. I smiled back. It was my favorite smell in the world. The French vanilla scent radiating from my cup was relaxing.

Tyler cleared his throat and said, "So you ready for the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I got everything planned. I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

Tyler and I just sat there for a few moments, not saying anything, just drinking our coffee. We sat at our table for maybe an hour. After two cups of coffee we left to go walk on the boardwalk. I couldn't wait for my birthday next month. I knew for sure that Sophia was going to come up here and we could all go to Ocean Blue. The smell of the food was almost overpowering right outside of the restraunt. The doors were open and people were spilling out, busy day I'm guessing. Tyler's friend Aaron worked in their as a chef along with Ashton another one of Tyler's friends, then one of Tyler and my friends, Athena works as a cashier and a waitress.

"Do you want to eat lunch? I'll pay," Tyler said.

"If you're sure you want to it's a long line and you already bought my coffee." I replied.

"It's no big deal Bethy," he looked down at me and smiled. "Really."

I smiled and nodded at him, "Ok, whatever you say."

Ten minutes later we were actually in Ocean Blue. Songs were playing loud above us. I think the song was from All Time Low which happens to be my favorite. I started singing to the music. Tyler looked at me and I saw it out of the corner of the eye that he was watching. When I looked at him he turned his head away smiling like he was never looking at me. I looked towards the front again, and he looked at me again.

"What," I said not turning my head back towards him. I laughed. "What are you staring at?" This time I looked at him with a huge smile on my face.

"I wasn't staring at you," he said dumbly. I sighed.

"Yeah you were, when I was singing," I replied. He laughed a bit and shook his head making his hair fall over his eyes.

We were approaching the front of the line. I saw Athena and waved, she waved back smiling. I've know Athena since last summer. Tyler dated her for like a month, but it didn't work out for them. But it wasn't one of those we dated and I'm never talking to you again things, in fact I'm pretty sure they are still friends. But anyways as her and Tyler were dating I hung out with them a lot so I ended up being friends with her.

"Hey guys, what do you want today?" Athena asked she had a huge smile on her face. Tyler looked at the menu and thought for a moment.

"Well I just want a cheeseburger and French fries," I said.

"I'll take the same," Tyler stated. Athena punched a few keys on the cash register.

"That's going to be $20.85 do you want it here or to go?" I looked around the restraunt and there were pretty much nothing open, not even my favorite spot that is by the jukebox and the big window.

"To go," I answered for Tyler. She put the paper on the spinny wheel for Ashton and Aaron and looked back at us.

"So you going to Kyle's party tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm going with him and a couple other people," I said. "You going?"

"I think I am. I'm getting out of here like right when it starts then I got to go home and change really fast, so I guess I'll see you there." She said smiling again.

"Yeah, I'll find you it was nice seeing you again, we got to hang out sometime." I said to her. I gave her my number and Tyler and I left going towards the beach. We found a spot on the dunes that looked comfortable so that's where we sat, eating in silence. I couldn't believe it was already 3:30 in the afternoon. In an hour and a half Elly would be at my house then we could get ready for the party.


	7. Chapter 7: It's Party Time!

Chapter Seven

It's party time!

Elly and I were standing in front of a mirror examining our outfits. Elly was wearing a dress that went a bit above her knees puffing out with a floral fabric. The top part was a navy blue. Her dark brown hair was halfway to her belly button in perfect waves. I did my hair about the same, and had on the same kind of dress except mine had a white top and a different floral print.

"I think we look ready for a party," Elly said in a serious tone but I started laughing like crazy. We grabbed our shoes and headed towards my car outside.

I started my car and looked at my new friend sitting in my passenger seat. I smiled and said, "It's party time." We both laughed as I pulled out of my driveway. So you might be thinking, why I am driving to the beach if I live practically on it, well that is because this party is all the way across town and we were already late. Tyler had called my twice asking when we were going to get there. He was also complaining because he didn't know how much time he could take with Travis. That was a bit exaggerated don't you think?

When Elly and I got to the beach we saw Tyler and Travis right away. Kaylee was also standing in front of Travis with a plastic cup in her hand and gesturing widely. Travis had his hand in the pockets of his sweatshirt, looking around like he was searching for someone and nodding every once in awhile. Elly and I hurried to the guys and Kaylee.

"Hey," I said reaching over to Travis, who was closet to me, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his arms on my waist which slowly fell towards the bottom of my back. After I pulled away before he could go any further he then pulled Elly in a hug. I stepped over to Tyler. He had a kind of stern annoyed look on his face. I wrapped my arms around his neck then too. "Relax a little and have fun." I felt his whole body relax and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Why don't you show me where that keg is," I whispered into his ear. I could feel him laugh a bit before I let go.

"We are gonna go get drinks, you guys want some?" Tyler asked Elly and Travis. They both nodded and we started walking towards the keg by the huge bonfire. A big beefy guy came up to Tyler slapping him on the back. He was tall, taller than Tyler by at least three inches and had brown hair spilling out from the hat that was turned backwards on his head.

"Enjoying the party dude?" he asked.

"It's a great party Kyle. You sure know how to throw them." Tyler replied. "Great band by the way." I hadn't even noticed the band until he just mentioned it. I looked over by the bonfire and there they were, four guys standing on the back of a truck singing and playing instruments. The singer was pretty cute. He was kind of scrawny and didn't have a summer tan yet, he wasn't ghostly white but he definitely wasn't tan. As Tyler talked to Kyle I watched and listened to the band, mostly the singer though. At the end of the first song that I actually listened to he took his hat off and did that flippy thing with his hair and then put his hat back on. He had dark hair, dark brown or black, I couldn't tell.

"I see Matt is singing tonight?" Tyler said. I caught that part of the sentence. Matt, where had I heard that name before, then it hit me, hard.

"That, that is Matt?" I asked Tyler. He nodded his head at me.

"You of all people should remember him Bethy," he said bumping me with his elbow. Truth be told I do remember Matt. The summer that Tyler turned fifteen he had a party with a bunch of his guy friends. A couple girls came over too. But that night we all sat down stairs in the basement and played spin the bottle. Matt and I got picked and the boys shoved us into a closet. It was almost like seven minutes in Heaven. That whole summer Tyler and Matt hung out all the time, so I saw him a lot, I had a little crush on him. Well anyways, he kissed me when we were in there, my first kiss, Matthias Sutton. It was nice though. Looking over at Matt again I saw he was walking towards the keg on the other truck. I looked at Tyler who was still talking to Kyle about some baseball game or something.

"Ty, I'll get the drinks stay here." He nodded at me and went back to his conversation, I rushed over to the keg. Matt was right in front of me and I saw up close he had eyes that almost glowed they were so green and his hair was jet black. He had a perfect shaped face, and when he smiled he had no more braces. He was tall now, last time I saw him two years ago he was barely taller than me, but now he was probably a whole head taller than me. My body was boiling with emotion, should I talk to him, would he even remember me, would he think I was some freak girl? What would he think?

It took about all my courage to finally tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around he smiled and said, "Hey." I smiled and froze. I probably looked so lame because I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Mhmmm." I tried to speak but at least I got that much out. I cleared my throat. "I met you when we were fifteen. I was one of the girls at Tyler's party. We-"

"I remember you. Your Tyler's friend, the guys shoved us into a closet and we kissed." I could feel my face flush. I knew it had to be bright red, and probably noticeable even through the darkness.

"Mhmmm." I tried again. I mentally face palmed myself. He obviously had no trouble speaking.

"I don't remember you being this quiet, but I do remember you being this pretty," he laughed a bit looking at the sand. "I had a crush on you that whole summer, I just never had the guts to tell you." My eyes were probably huge. He reached towards his pocket pulling out a blackberry and flipping it open. "Well hey, I have to get back up there and sing some more, but we should hang out after this and catch up." He handed me his phone so I could put my number in it. I handed him mine. After we gave each other's phones back he pulled me into a hug. "It was really nice seeing you." Oh god, he even smelt good. It was like the ocean was in him. I grabbed four cups to bring back to Elly, Travis, and Tyler. They were all standing in the same spot I left them but now Tyler joined their group.

Everyone started dancing after awhile. I was getting a little dizzy after I had a couple drinks. Kaylee kept bumping into Tyler, trying to dance with him every once in awhile, he tried to avoid her but never really succeeded. I kept glancing at the truck where Matt was. Every time I looked he caught my eye and smiled.

Later in the night things started to slow down. Less people were there and not as many people were up and dancing. A lot of people were sitting by the water or by the dunes.

I danced with Tyler most of the time but I think he noticed how much I glanced towards the stage. Elly and Travis disappeared somewhere but I hadn't seen where they went.

Travis has been getting a lot of drinks. The guy he was talking was full on drunk now and was screaming like a baboon. Travis was too. I could tell Travis was drunk and I didn't like this side of him as much. When I danced with him he kept touching my hips and trying to pull me closer to him, whispering things in my ear that he would ever tell me, just saying weird things.

"Bethy," he whispered. "Let's go behind the dunes like Elly and Travis did." His waist was swaying against mine and he was behind me, whispering his slurred words.

I turned around and looked at him, right into his eyes. "I think it's about time-"Tyler cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, fiercely kissing me. I didn't know what was happening. I didn't know if I should kiss him back or not. My eyes were wide open and his were softly shut. He cupped his left hand on my neck and his right hand on the bottom of my back. His lips tasted like alcohol, but I couldn't help but kiss him back. I closed my eyes and still thought about the other things around me. It wasn't a kiss that sparked my body and made me walk on Cloud Nine. I still thought how Matt is right there probably watching me kiss Tyler.

I pulled away from him. "No. This isn't right." I said looking down at the sand. Tyler grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"But it so is." Still his words will slurred. He started leaning towards me again his hand still on my face. I turned my head away just as his lips brushed mine. This may be a bit surprising but I don't want to kiss him, especially when he is like this. To be honest, I wanted Matthias, more than anything. I mean I know after seeing him once I wanted to date him, but he just seems so sweet and what he said…you know what I mean.

"No," I said pushing on his chest. "Not like this." He had some kind of look in his face that I really had never seen before. We just stood there looking at each other until thankfully Matt walked over to us and ended the awkward moment.

Matt looked at me and said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"


	8. Chapter 8: I Screwed Up

Chapter Eight

I Screwed Up

I was still sort of shocked from what happened at the party. I wasn't really mad at Tyler I was just kind of freaked out. I couldn't believe he kissed me, which was the most surprising part. And some of the stuff he had said, I mean drunken words are sober thoughts. So did he actually mean those things?

I had been spending a lot of time with Matt. He was so funny, he was nice, and I think I liked him. He called me almost every night and we aren't even dating. He would call me just to make sure I was okay, or to just hear my voice. He said some of the sweetest things in the world to me. He said things that no other guy had ever said to me.

Tyler stopped by my house three days after the party. I hadn't seen, heard from, or talked to him since then. He knocked on my door loudly and I rushed to the door. I was hoping that it would be Matt since we were hanging out today. I opened the door with a wide smile on my face ready to let him in. But the person at the door surprised me. It was Tyler standing with a piece of paper in his hand and a sad look on his face. I started to shut the door but he put his hand on it to stop me from closing it.

"Look, I'm sorry, about all those things that happened at the party." He looked at me with a desperate look. He sighed and continued. "I was drunk and I really didn't mean to offend you, or hurt you, or make you feel uncomfortable."

"Its fine Tyler," I lied. He caught on to my lie and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No its not," he said looking away from my gaze. "It was inappropriate and I shouldn't have done it." I just looked at him not really knowing what to say. He inhaled deeply.

"You know, I've got plans today and-"I started but he cut me off.

"With Matt?" He had a touch of jealousy in his voice. He pointed towards the street. "Actually I've got to go." His tone was almost harsh, and his face was tinged red. I knew it upset him that I was paying so much attention to anybody but him. He wasn't the only guy in my life and really all he was to me was my best guy friend that I grew up with.


	9. Chapter 9: Matthias Sutton, You Are Mine

Chapter Nine

Matthias Sutton, You are mine.

"Hey, Bethaney, so I was wondering," Matthias said into the phone. "Do you umm, want to go to the movies with me?"

"Yes," I said quickly. "I mean if I don't have anything else going on." I tried to make my voice sound cool and leveled but I was literally jumping with excitement.

Matt laughed. "Okay, I will pick you up at seven o'clock."

"Okay, Bye Matt." I replied. I was smiling so big that my cheeks were starting to hurt.

"Bye." I wanted to scream but I held it in. I looked at my clock and saw that it was already 4:30. I ran to my bathroom and jumped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later I was blow drying my hair to give it that natural wave look. I applied light make up to my tanned skin, foundation, a bit of eyeliner, and eye shadow to bring out the green in my eyes. I quickly ran to my closet. I couldn't control my speed, I was too excited. I peered down the stairs to see if my parents left for their trip yet. It was completely quiet except for my pounding heart I could hear in my ears. I ran down the stairs to make sure they had left. They were gone and there was a note on the counter for me.

Bethaney,

We had to leave to catch our flight. We are sorry we didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Make sure you keep the house in order, make sure to lock the doors, you know the rules.

Love Mom & Dad: )

P.S. We will call you when we land.

To be completely honest, as much as I love my parents, I am pretty excited to have the house to myself. I knew exactly what was going to happen to.

I was so happy when Matt finally got here. First we were going to get something to eat and then we were going to go to the movies, and maybe hang out a little after that.

Many things were running through my mind as we were driving to Lobster City. It is this lobster place in Williams. It's really, really good. They had the best Lobster here, and it sat right on the beach. If you looked over the rail you could see a drop to the beach, but I wouldn't jump because it is a pretty far fall. I loved the smell of Matt's car because it smelled just like him, like the ocean. I could even feel the tiny grains of sand under my feet on his floor. We didn't talk that much on the way to Williams, we did occasionally, but not often. Not that it was a horrible thing.

We almost instantly got a table at Lobster City. The lobsters were seriously the biggest lobster I had ever seen. They looked like lobsters on steroids. I looked at Matt surprised and he just looked at me and laughed.

We talked the whole time. Eventually I felt his foot slide by mine and he practically wrapped his feet around my ankles. Sparks ran through my body and I could feel myself blush. I didn't want him to see me blushing so I looked down and tucked some of my hair behind my ears.

I looked up at Matt and he had a line of butter streamed down his chin. I laughed grabbing my napkin. I leaned over the table.

"You got something on your chin." I smiled and wiped away the butter. I knew he felt the sparks when I did that because I could feel him flinch a bit.

"Oh, you know that is sexy," he said winking at me. I laughed.

"You know it pretty boy," I replied winking back at him. I couldn't even finish my whole lobster it was so big. I listened to the band that was playing to. They were good. They weren't some fast music type of band, they mostly played slow songs.

Matt noticed me staring at the band and stood up. He wiped his hands and his face with a napkin. His actions kind of reminded me of a kid, but not in a bad way.

"My lady," he said pulling my hand up. "Would you like to dance?"

I smiled grasping his hand. "I would love to."

He dragged me to the center of the dance floor and rested his hands on my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. I laid my head on his chest. He was warm. It felt right; my head against his chest, his head resting on top of mine, slowly swaying side to side to the slow music. When I was with him I hardly noticed the people around us. It was just him and me, in our own world with each other.

Matt leaned his lips to my ear. His lips brushing against my ear sent shivers down my spine.

"We should probably leave soon if we are going to catch that movie." As of right now I didn't even care about the movie. I just wanted to be with him, in the center of the dance floor.

"Okay," I whispered back. Sadly, I pulled away from him. We paid for our dinner and exited the restraunt walking towards Matt's car. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I once again felt the warmth that I felt every time I was around him.

We went to Patterson theatre. The place was pretty big, and really nice. The seats we sat in were really comfy, and not so uncomfortable you couldn't even sit through the movie. Matt and I were still pretty stuffed from eating all the lobster before we came here. But still we both got large sodas. I know knew that Matt's favorite type soda is Dr. Pepper. Before the movie started Matt grabbed and held my hand through practically the whole thing, not that I cared. I looked at him and smiled.

"I'm really glad that you asked me out," I said. He smiled.

"So am I." He chuckled and I playfully punched him on the arm. "No I was actually really scared that you were going to say no. I thought that you and Tyler might have been a thing by the way he was all over you at the party." My body stiffened.

"That was a misunderstanding." Even my voice was stiff.

"Well I'm still glad you said yes," he said tapping my nose and giving me an odd but cute smile. I relaxed and smiled leaning into him. Halfway through I Am Number Four, I laid my head on his shoulder. This really was a good movie. When it first came out I really wanted to see it but I never got the chance. I thought that Alex Pettyfer was a hunk, but he looks too much like my brother so that thought left my head quickly. Towards the end I was starting to daydream. Not that I wasn't into this movie because it was really good, but I just kind of drifted off. I thought was their ever going to be a man who loved me as much as John loved Sarah. Matt and I weren't exactly dating yet but I could definitely imagine him and me together for awhile. I was pretty sure I was falling for him…hard.

The movie soon ended and we headed back to the car. We sat there for a few minutes and then Matt looked at me.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, here?"

"I was thinking maybe once we got back to Hill Side. I have swim trunks in my trunk and you could get a bathing suit on…" He trailed off. I thought for a moment. That sounded like a lot of fun now that we had the idea hanging in the air.

"Sure let's go." I smiled at him and he drove forward heading towards the interstate. Again it was silent most of the way, but this time we listened to the radio. He pushed a CD in and turned it to track three. Just The Way I'm Not by All Time Low pounded through the speakers.

"You like All Time Low?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, they are like the best band of all time. They are my favorite."

"Oh my god, me to!" I smiled at him.

"I went to their concert. I drove all the way to Nashville so I could go." He said. "They didn't play anywhere around Hill Side so me and a few of the guys drove to Nashville to see their concert."

"Jealous," I said in a sing song voice. He laughed a bit, I laughed with him. Our ride back to Hill Side seemed a bit shorter then it was driving there. We pulled up to my house ten minutes later. 8611 Para Siempre Drive. We lived where all the summer homes were. The McKenzie's and the Taylor's had the biggest house on the block and the used their homes like four times a year. If it were my house I'd be living there year round. With a house that size, I would use it way more than they did. I loved my house though; I would never want to move out of it. I know my parents owned it even before I was born, and I planned on letting my kids come here and spend some of the summer's to.

After I came back downstairs in my bathing suit and cover-up Matt was already in his trunks. He had a little more muscle then I thought he did. He was sporting a six pack and his arms were a bit thicker than I thought.

"You'd been working out?" I asked eyeing him cutely batting my eyelashes.

"Well yes I have thanks for noticing," he replied flexing his muscles. I turned around to go get some Kool-Aid out of the fridge but was sweeped into his arms. I laughed and leaned into his body. "Are you ready to go out to the beach?" I nodded and we walked down to the beach. He looked at me as we were standing by the water. He looked down and poked me in the stomach.

"Ha, what was that for?" He laughed

"Nice tattoo." I giggled.

"I know thanks," I said sarcastically. Matt and I splashed around in the water for a while. He picked me up and lightly threw me back in the water making me go under. After a while we went and stood on the beach. We were talking about the future. What we wanted to do after high school, where we wanted to go, things like that.

I turned and looked at him. His jet black hair was matted to his forehead falling into his eyes a bit. His green eyes were bright as always, not a drop of sadness in sight. I loved his eyes. When I first met him when we were fifteen that was the first thing I ever noticed about him. We were standing on the beach where the water still flowed far enough up to graze our feet.

Matt and I looked at each other for a while. I knew he wanted to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him for sure.

He caressed my cheek before leaning forward. His lips went to my ear once again sending shivers and sparks down my spine and through my body. I felt as if I would melt right there and drift through the sea.

"I think I am falling for you," he whispered. He gave me small kisses along my jaw line. I was so distracted by him I could barely speak.

He was at the corner of my lips when I said, "I can say the same about you." Then I grabbed his neck and pulled his lips to mine. This was definitely one type of the kisses that would make you oblivious to everything around you. I completely zone out and could hardly even hear the roar of the ocean anymore. "Matthias Sutton, you are mine." He smiled into the kiss as he kissed me again.

After a second he came back up. "I can say the same about you Bethaney McAdams." I smiled and kissed him again. We stayed like that a while. Standing on the beach and just kissing. It wasn't forced. It was soft and needy, but not desperate. Passionate, but not fierce.


	10. Chapter 10: Only If You Want Me To Be

Chapter Ten

Only if you want me to be.

Matt ended up staying the night at my house. We just lay in my bed and talked. We talked until we both feel asleep. In case you were wondering, nothing happened. I wouldn't even do that.

I was the first to wake up. His arms were around my shoulders, and my head was resting on his shoulder. I looked up at his face and he was still asleep. I still lied in his arms even after I woke up. I felt so relaxed with him. I felt like I could just be myself, and I didn't have to impress him. I wrapped my arms around his abdomen and slowly fell back asleep.

Three hours later I was being gently shook awake. Matt's green eyes were right in front of mine. He smiled when he saw that I was awake. I smiled at him and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I have to go to work," He said putting his shoes on. Matt worked at B&B's. It is this little shop on the boardwalk the sells bikes, surf boards, and skate boards. I want to get a skate board from there. Last summer, when I had a huge crush on Sophia's brother Teddy, he taught me how to skate board before I came down here.

I walked him to the door stopping to look at him before I opened the door. He looked at me but I didn't know what to say.

"So," he started. "Does this mean you are my girlfriend?" I smiled at him and nodded.

"Only if you want me to be," I replied. He nodded whispering yes. He leaned towards me and kissed me lightly on the lips.  
>"I'll see you after work if you want." He waved as he walked towards his car. After I knew he was out of the driveway, I shut the door. I was so happy at the moment I didn't even know how to act. I never felt this way about anyone before. I never felt the fireworks I do when he is around. Was I in love with him? No. That's impossible. I just now became his girlfriend; I can't be in love with him.<p>

Today is Tyler's birthday and he is turning eighteen years old. I forgave him yesterday and we hung out. Today he and I are going to go to Applebee's in Williams because it is his favorite restaurant. It was just going to be me and him, alone, thirty minutes from Hill Side, did I mention alone. I wasn't nervous really because it was Tyler but I knew that it was going to be sort of awkward.

"So…" he trailed off. After a pause he said, "You and Matt are a thing huh?" And here is where it became awkward. I looked at him and his eyes moved from the road to me several times.

"Ty, do we have to talk about this? I mean it's your day, we should be spending it talking about you, or something not me." I looked at him with pleading eyes but he didn't catch on to my beg.

"No, No, No I want to know. I wouldn't want to talk about me all day. That would be ridiculous." His shoulders were stiff and his hand wasn't lazily on the steering wheel of his car anymore. I looked at him and inhaled deeply.

"Yes. We are dating now. Can we please stop talking about this?" I replied. For some reason I didn't like talking to Tyler about boys. It just didn't feel right.

Dinner went well. It wasn't as bad after we stopped talking about Matt and I. It was like old time now. The times I missed with Tyler. I didn't want this summer to be weird for us. It wasn't weird when we were fifteen and I actually kissed Matt in Tyler's basement. Tyler had a party at his house that night. His parents even drove all the way to Williams just so he could have it. Thankfully he invited Matt so I would atleast have my new boyfriend to show off. And my best friend Elly is going to be there. I haven't seen much of her since Kyle's party either. Travis asked her out the day after and they had practically spent 24/7 with each other. This party should be fun….I hope.

**(A:N/)**

**Ok yes I am sorry it is short but I had like serious writers block on this chapter :/**

**Do the good stuff**

**VOTE  
>COMMENT<br>PUT ON YOUR READING LIST MAYBE :) **


	11. Chapter 11:It's A Long Time in Girl Time

Chapter Eleven

It's a long time in Girl time

Tyler's party ended up being pretty fun. I spent the afternoon at my house with a hangover along with Elly. I've never seen her on her phone so much until now. She was always texting or talking to Travis on the phone. They had been going out for about two weeks now. I don't really know why, but I just didn't have a good feeling about Travis. I saw how he looked at girls when I used to hang out with him more. I haven't really noticed it yet with him and Elly, I just didn't want her to get hurt.

I have so much to do today. My parents are still on their vacation until the end of this month. I have to drive to Williams to pick up Sophia from the airport. I need to go buy food from the Market. I need to buy some fireworks, but not that much because I know people are going to bring fireworks to my house. Oh, I forgot to mention. Today is my birthday. Yeah, our moms got pregnant right around the same time so I am only four days younger then Tyler is. I know it's kind of weird but oh well. Sophia landed in Williams at 10:00 AM. Then after that we are going to the store, and then I have to set up the house for the party. Ugh! I had so much to do I couldn't even think straight.

"Hey babes," Sophia said into the phone and laughed. "I just landed in Williams are you here?"

"Nah, I'm like right outside of town. I'll be there in like fifteen minutes." I replied. I was so excited for Sophia to get here. She is my best friend and has been since pre-school.

"Well then I am getting breakfast see ya in a few." She said. I hung up the phone and continued towards the airport. I was beyond excited that I could hardly sit still. It's only been like a month since I saw her but yeah that's a long time in girl time.

When I pulled up to the airport, I almost instantly saw Sophia. Her orangeish blonde hair and her crazy outfits were never hard to miss. Today she was wearing short jean shorts and a sweater that hung off her shoulder with the British flag on it with some type of heels that covered her feet. When I pulled up in front of her I saw that some guy was with her. When I got out of the car I noticed that it was Les Carter. Sophia dated him on and off sophomore year when he was a senior, then they dated at the end of junior year and they were obviously still together considering here they both were, beside my car. Les graduated when he was 19 because he got held back a year because he never did his work. Sophia ran to my side of the car and gave me a bear hug.

"I missed you so much," she squealed. I hugged her back and told her the same thing. I did miss Sophia; I was just confused on why Les was here. I mean he isn't that bad, it's just weird.

"Sophia," I whispered into her ear. "Why is Les here?"

"I'll tell you later." She whispered back. I nodded my head and helped them put their bags into the trunk.

We went to the Market on the way home. I picked up a ton of food for the party tonight. And Les bought some drinks since he was of age. I kept looking at Sophia and Les. They were always so close to each other and holding hands. For some reason now it was weird. I mean when they dated before they never really held hands or always had their hands around each other like they did now. Something changed between them…and I wanted to find out what it was.

Riding with Sophia was just like it used to be. She told me all these crazy stories of hers; we listened and sang to song, just like old times. Les was oddly quiet. I tried to get him to talk a few times but he spoke in a quiet tone only replying in short sentences. I knew something weird was going on and I just didn't know what. I was so anxious to know.

"So Les, you're buying the drinks right?" I asked looking at him from my rearview mirror. He was on his phone texting probably Sophia. He looked up at me and nodded.

"But I can't drink tonight," Sophia added. I looked at her. Sophia…of all people…not drinking at a party?

"Why not?" I asked. She looked at me with a kind of nervous look.

"Um, Beth," she paused. "I'm pregnant." My eyes were wide with shocked

'_Oh my god!_' I thought. I was going to go crazy. Sophia is having a baby. Who's the father? Wow dumb question. Obviously it would be Les and…OH MY GOD!

"When did this happen?" I asked. Sophia looked at me again with another nervous look on her face.

She bit her lower lip and said, "Right after school got out." I gasped. I thought I was going to pass out and kill us all. I could not believe this. She is freaking pregnant. Sophia and I always talked about going to college first, and getting married before we got pregnant and all that other stuff. Not when we are eighteen years old.

I knew I was looking at her with a disappointed look. I mean sure, several girls have already gotten pregnant between the junior and senior class but I never thought it would be Sophia. I mean she wasn't a saint but she wasn't the girl to go out and get pregnant either. I was so shocked I couldn't even think straight. How did she think she was going to raise this kid? Will Les be there with her the whole time or is he going to be the sucky boyfriend who leaves her just before she has the kid and never is seen again? I really hope he won't be that kind of guy. I can't even imagine Sophia will a big belly that is holding her baby. She has always had a petite figure. She has been the same size since at least eight grade. This is unreal.

"Bethy, please say something," Sophia pleaded. I looked over at her.

"I'm just shocked." I replied. Sophia's eyes started to get wet and tears rimmed her eyes. "Soph, please don't cry." I reached over and grabbed her hand giving it a squeeze. "If you think I'm mad I'm not. I will be here with you through the whole thing." She smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders causing me to swerve a bit making a horn behind me honk.

"Sorry, you're driving." She replied flying back to her seat sitting up almost straight. I looked at her and smiled. I was still shocked that she was pregnant.

Les went on being quiet in the backseat, and no one really talked on the way back to Hill Side.

My party started a little after seven. My house was filled with people I knew and some that I didn't. Tyler, Matt, Elly, Sophia, Les, and Travis were the people I noticed first, then I noticed the people I didn't really hang out with like Kaylee and the girls, Athena, Aaron, and Ashton. The music was loud and there were already a lot of cups everywhere. Soon we would go down to the beach and hang out there so my house wasn't totally trashed when the party ended.

"Hey Bethy," Tyler said coming up to hug me. I smiled at him and wrapped one arm around his back because my other hand was intertwined with Matt's. I smiled up at Tyler before looking back at Matt. All the time after Kyle's party Matt always tensed up when Tyler touched me, or just when Tyler was around. Matt told me how it bothered him that Tyler was all over me that night. I understood where he was coming from because it bothered me to. Matt squeezed my hand before letting go and pulling me closer to him with his hand on my waist. "So happy birthday, you're a big eighteen year old now."

"Thanks Ty." I smiled. I was still best friends with Tyler, even after all that. I forgave him because I could never stay mad at Tyler for more then a week. Tyler reached into the pocket and pulled out a box. It was small and blue with a thick white ribbon wrapped around it. I looked down and smiled saying, "Tyler you really didn't have to do this, you didn't have to get me anything."

"No I didn't, but I wanted to." He implied. I took the box and opened it softly not wanting to ruin the perfect box. Inside laid a necklace. I remembered seeing it at the store at the mall in Williams but couldn't get it because I didn't have enough money. My face light up when I saw it, the necklace was simple yet it was so beautiful. The necklace wasn't horribly expensive, but it was a lot for a necklace. It was a heart that read 'you are the fairest' on it. It hung on a medium length silver chain. I was practically speechless.

"Ty-Tyler, how did you afford this?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I started that new job remember." I let go of Matt's hands and gave Tyler a real hug this time.

"Thanks Tyler." I said speaking into his chest.

"It's no big deal. It is your birthday you know." I laughed and he laughed with me. His laugh made his chest vibrate on my head.

I had to stay up at the house so I could make sure no one broke anything or whatever. So far so good, it was going smoothly. I introduced Matt to Sophia and Les, and introducing Sophia to all my new friends here.

The only person I hadn't seen around lately was Tyler and Athena. It's weird because usually Tyler is THE party. I wasn't going to worry about it though.

Matt came up to me with a smile on his face, he was stumbling a bit. "Hey," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled up and into the kiss that he planted on my lips. His lips started to moved and I moved mine with his. I could never get enough of him. I know he has been drinking but he didn't seem like he was going to go crazy either. I removed my lips from his, but his lips never left my skin. The trailed down my cheek and neck making me shiver under his touch. "I want to go somewhere you wanna come?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded my head but was still speechless from our kiss. He grabbed my hand and walked me outside. He led me towards the pool and smiled at me. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it at a chair but it landed on the ground. "Your turn." I took my shoes off and winked at him.

"Your turn," I smiled. He laughed and walked towards me grabbing at my shirt. His hands moved up my sides my shirt going with it, and it made my whole body tingle, but I didn't resist. I couldn't resist. I grabbed his jeans. He looked at me smiling a bit. He finally pulled my shirt over my head revealing my purple bikini top. He smiled and kissed me again. Matt lifted me up so my legs were around his waist. I still didn't resist.

"It's the pool or your room," he stated whispering into my ear. I hoped down grabbing his hand at the same time and ran into the house. I kinda knew where this could be leading. But was I ready for it or not? I guess we will find out.

I ran straight up the stairs, Matt laughing behind me as I practically took two stairs at a time. He stopped me outside my room pushing me against the wall and pressing his body against mine. He face was practically on mine and I just wanted to press my lips to his.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" he asked. I nodded my head and kissed him lightly.

"I'm ready." I grabbed his arm again and pushed my door open. When I turned on the light Tyler and Athena were laying on my bed, Tyler had his shirt off and Athena's was bunched up half way up her stomach. His hands were wandering all over her body and they were kissing fiercely, their breaths heavy in the quiet room. "What the hell is going on in here?" I practically screamed. Tyler jumped off of my bed and looked at me. His lips were red and swollen from his and Athena's make out session.

"Bethy, it's not what-"He started to say but I cut him off.

"Tyler, I can't believe you this is my room."

"I know but I didn't know where-"I cut him off again.

"Tyler this is my room and you were… on my bed!" I was mad now. I mean really, gross! This is my bed, the bed I have to sleep on, the bed that I was just about to do the same thing on. "Tyler," I looked down to try to control my anger. I could hardly look at him. "Get out,"

"Beth-" he started to say.

"Go!" I yelled. He grabbed Athena's hand and left the room shoving past Matt angrily. I went over to my room and angrily ripped off the sheets. I was not going to sleep on these sheets until they are clean.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked. I didn't answer him. I ran to the guest bedroom closet so I could get my other set. When I came back I started to make my bed when I finished, I finally looked at Matt who was standing at the end of the bed. I was on my bed and walked on my knees over to where he was.

"So are you gonna help me mess it up again or what?" He smiled at I grabbed his neck and pulled his face to mine. I pulled him towards me so we both fell onto the mattress.

Best party of my life. Even after the Tyler incident.

At about three A.M. everyone had already left. I looked over at Matt who was sleeping with his arms around me. I quietly slipped out of his arms and put some more clothes on. Elly and Travis were still here. They were crashed on my couch in each other's arms. As quietly as I could I started picking up the cups. There were so many I was honestly surprised.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, I was expecting it to be Matt, but it was Sophia.

"Hey, what are you doing still up?" she asked rubbing her eyes. I looked at her and could actually see the little bump forming under her tight tank top.

"Just tryin' to clean up a little." I said back to her. She offered to help but I said no. "So tell me how this all happened between you and Les."

She laughed. "You know, you are starting to get the southern accent that you always get when you come here." I laughed.

"Don't change the subject."  
>"It just kind of happened." He turned twenty-one the day that you left. "We drank a little bit, we started making out, and it all kind of went from there, if you know what I mean." I nodded my head. "It wasn't really anything I expected. I mean it was a spur of the moment type of thing so we didn't really have anything to prevent it, and yeah."<p>

"How did your parents react?" I asked.

Sophia inhaled deeply. "Horrible. They gave me like a fifty year lecture about how I just totally wasted my whole life getting pregnant before I was even out of school. I'm not stupid I know that. I just…I don't know…I'm having this baby and I'm keeping it is one thing I do know. I just don't know how I'm going to be able to pay for everything."

"Well, I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure your parents are going to help you. Just give them time to warm up to the idea." I said. I felt like I knew what she was going through, but I didn't. Sophia got out of her chair and came over to where I was standing.

"I don't know what I would do without you," She said wrapping her arms around my back.

"I know," I laughed. "I couldn't live without you either." I looked at her and noticed the bags under her eyes. "Now go get some sleep." She obeyed my order and walked back towards the guest bedroom upstairs.

This wasn't a normal teenage life for my best friend, but I know I'm going to be with her through the whole thing. I'll even fly up there just so I can be there for her child's birth.


	12. Chapter 12:What Are You Doing Here?

Chapter Twelve

What are you doing here?

"Hey honey, you haven't burned the house down yet have you?" My father spoke into the phone. He chuckled.

"No dad," I laughed. "Hey what is the number for the maid service in town?" I put the phone between my shoulder and my ear so I could get a pen and paper out of the drawer.

"That big of a party huh?" he chuckled again.

"Lil' bit," I said in a muffled town. Matt was still up in my room sleeping from last night. I was still shocked that all that actually happened. Tyler tried to call me a couple of times to but I didn't pick up. I couldn't even talk to him right now. I mean like this was big. That was my bed and he was just in it with another girl. Not that I was ever going to be the girl in the bed with him but still it was my bed.

"Ok are you ready?" he said. I said yes and he gave me the number. He also told me to ask for Edna, the maid who usually did our house every summer before we left. She could get practically any stain out of anything. There was never one grain of sand left, and everything was just like we were never even there. She was good.

"Okay, thanks dad, enjoy the rest of your trip. Love you." I ended the cell and dialed the maid service.

"Edna is open at 4:00 Miss. Is that an okay time for you?" she asked in a polite tone. I thought for a moment.

"I won't be here at the time but could you just tell Edna that I will leave a key under the mat for her?"

"Will do hun, buh-bye now." Her voice was so polite sounding it was scary. I wrote a quick note for Edna on a sticky note.

Edna,

All I need you to do is the kitchen, the living room, the downstairs powder room, and the deck.

Thanks,

-McAdams Residents

I went back up the stairs to see Matt was awake will his eyes half open and his hands were propped behind his head. I looked in my door but he already saw me and smiled. I smiled back and ran over to jump on him.

I landed on top of him still sitting up. "Afternoon sir." I smiled putting my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my waist and smiled.

"Afternoon beautiful," I smiled and leaned towards him until our foreheads were pressed against each other. He took a deep breath before talking. "What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know," I said as I plopped down next to him with one of his arms still around my shoulders. I rested my head on his chest before looking up at him. "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmm, anything is quite tempting with this beautiful woman laying next to me but I say we should lay in bed all day, cuddle, and watch some movies.

"Sounds like a plan then," I said getting up to head over to my closet. I removed my shirt to find a good pair of pajamas to wear all day.

"Must you change right there," Matt asked with a mocking tone. I wrapped my arms around me before turning around.

"Is this a problem for you?" I asked smiling. He looked at me with a pleading face before getting up and walking towards me. Matt was so much taller than me it was crazy.

"I just think that it's a problem that you're standing all the way over here," he said. I giggled before pulling away.

"Hmm, looks like it's something you will have to deal with for a few minutes," I winked at him and turned around to walk inside my closet. Matt followed me in.

"I don't know if I can handle it though." I could feel my face redden and my body shivers as he slid his arms around my waist and was whispering in my ear. "Maybe we should forget the movies, I have other plans." I turned around and pushed my body against his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Oh, did you now?" He nodded and laughed before pressing his mouth to mine. His mouth was hungry to taste me, something I hadn't let him do yet. His tongue traced my lips asking for permission to enter. I smiled as he moaned in a playful, agitated way. I finally opened my mouth to let him in when he pushed me against the wall. His hands wondered while mine were tangled in his hair.

"Are you okay?" He asked when we took a much needed break.

"I'm fine," I giggled. "I was looking forward to those movies though." He laughed.

"Ok babe, put some clothes on." He started to walk out before I grabbed his hand pulling him back to me.

"I didn't say I was done with you just yet," I laughed and pulled his face back to mine. I kissed him on the lips lightly before pulling away. "Done." My heart was racing from what I was feeling. I actually think that maybe I was in love with him. We decided to watch Friends with Benefits on cable.

"You know that could have been us like a month ago," Matt laughed. I playfully hit him on the arm.

"No, I wouldn't do that unless I've know you like forever," he made a pouty face. "Oh don't give me that face." We both laughed.

Matt grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek before moving to my ear.

"Guess what? I have something really important to you," he whispered.

"What is it?" I whispered back.

"I love you," he said. My whole body shivered. He felt the same way. I turned to face him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too Matt." He cupped my cheek and pulled my face to his. I leaned back so practically all his weight was on me. His hands were on both sides of my head slowly coming down before he was fully lying on top of me. His hands wander to my sides again before rolling and taking me with him. I put my hands under his shirt and moved my hands up his muscled chest. When my arms got to his shoulder he slipped his arms and head from his shirt.

I don't know how long we lay in bed. It didn't feel like long until I looked at my phone. It was already 3:00 and we lay down at noon.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. Matt looked at me and nodded. "Do you want to go to the gas station?"

"Yeah," he replied he got up and slid his shirt back on. "Do you want me to drive?" I looked at him while pulling things out of my dresser so I could go take a shower.

"If you want," I replied. "I'm going to go take a shower so pretty much just make yourself at home." I grabbed my phone checking it on my way to the bathroom. Tyler had called me three times and texted me three times.

_We need to talk. –T._ Delete_._

_Bethaney, I really need to talk to you. Last night was a total miss understanding. –T. _Delete.

_Bethaney you better answer this damn phone or else I swear to god… _Double delete_._

What does he really think he is going to do? I'm not scared of Tyler because I know that he could never do anything to hurt me. I called Tyler.

"Finally you call me back. Jesus Bethaney why won't you answer my calls?" His voice was so angry I had never heard it like this.

"How about you calm down Tyler. You aren't my boss and I'm not going to answer my phone because you tell me to. Maybe you shouldn't go and practically have sex with some chick in my freaking bed. How about you think about that!" I screamed into the phone quickly hitting the end button. I jumped into the shower so Matt couldn't hear my sobs. I don't know why I am crying really. It's just Tyler is my best friend and I just don't know how he could go and do something so stupid. I mean seriously he has visited here like, oh I don't know, a gazillion times. If it was a guest bedroom, which he knows where they are, then it would have mattered to much. But no, I had to walk in to MY room and see what that could have been. I don't know what to do. I felt a tug in my chest when I thought of it.

I took a quick shower so we could go to the gas station. I didn't realize how hungry until it was taking me forever to get dressed. But it wasn't my fault that my body ached.

"Are you almost ready?" Matt asked walking into my room.

"Yeah, I am now." I said grabbing his hand and walking downstairs. Matt opened the door for me when we got to his car. I guess he was driving. I instantly took my flip-flops off and pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I inhaled deeply before replying.

"Yeah," I said as I rested my head on my knees. "I just have a lot on my mind, and my legs kinda hurt."

"Worked you to hard huh?" he laughed driving around the circle towards town.

"Ha, that's not it," I winked at him when he looked my way. We both laughed. I was getting hungrier and hungrier the closer we got to Jimmy's. Jimmy's is like a gas station/diner/ car repair shop. It was like the general store of Hill Side. You could get almost anything there. They made the best chill fries, the one thing you couldn't get at Ocean Blue. My stomach growled loudly.

Matt laughed, "hungry?" I nodded with a cute puppy dog look on my face.

"Feed me Matty," I pleaded. That made him laugh even harder and it made me laugh harder.

"I can tell you're hungry," Matt said. I laughed sticking another fry in my mouth. "So we should go to the fair tonight in Williams. It looks really fun." I pondered the thought.

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's go." Matt leaned across the table kissing me on the lips.

"Did I tell you happy birthday?" I acted like I was thinking.

"I don't remember, you had me to distracted," I smiled. He leaned back landing with a thud on his seat and had a smile on his face.

"I had a lot of fun last night I hope you know. I mean the party… was a riot." He laughed again. My phone danced across the table signaling I was getting a call, it was from Sophia.

"Hey stranger," I said into the phone.

"Hey where are you at?" she asked.

"I'm at Jimmy's with Matt. We are going to the fair in Williams later." I mouthed to him asking if they could come and he nodded his head. "Do you and Les want to come with us?" She quietly asked Les if he wanted to go but I didn't hear his response.

"Yeah, are we all going to ride together?" she asked.

"Yeah we can take my car because Matt's truck won't fit us all." I told Sophia that I would meet up with her at my house after we went to Matt's so he could change his clothes.

When I got back Edna was already there working on the house.

"Hõla Bethaney," Edna said waving at me.

"Hey Edna, did you get my note?" I asked.

"Yes. Are you sure that is all you want me to do for you today?" I gave Edna the list of things I needed her to do and went up the stairs so I could change my clothes.

"Bethaney, are you here?" Sophia called up the stairs. I poked my head out the door.

"Yeah Soph, I'm upstairs." I could hear her loud footsteps running up the stairs. "Hiya." She smiled at me and lay on my bed.

"So what time are we leaving for the fair?" Sophia asked.

"Five," I replied. "We are going to go out to eat first to blow some time because we want to go when all the lights are on." Sophia nodded her head. "What's wrong?" She had a bit of a troubled look on her face.

"Hormones," she replied. I laughed with her. I was really excited to go to the fair tonight. But I felt a bit of a sad feeling because I knew that going to the fair is what Tyler and I were supposed to do together this summer. "So do you think Tyler is going to be there?" Sophia looked at me with questioning eyes.

"I-I don't know. I haven't talked to him since my party. I just… I can't get over what he did. I'm only mad because it was in my room in my bed and I don't really know what to think I just know that I'm not very happy about it." I said and went to sit on my bed beside her. "And then he sends me a mean text and he just he acts like I am a child but I'm not. Sometimes I think that because I'm four days younger then him then he suddenly has more authority over me." Sophia just nodded her head.

"I don't really know what to say because I don't know Tyler that well. But I'm always here I'm just a text away when I have to leave." I smiled and hugged her before getting off my bed.

"Let's go make our selves hot so our boyfriends won't even know what to think." I smiled and walked towards my bathroom.

When we went to eat we went to Lobster City. Les and Sophia sat next to each other and Matt and I sat together. Matt held my hand all through dinner.

"So I think the first thing that we should do is ride the Ferris wheel so we can survey the whole fair," Sophia suggested. "We did that every time we went to the fair, remember?" She was smiling at me.

"Yeah, I mean, I want to know where everything is," I said. Everyone agreed. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I unlocked the screen to see a text message from Tyler.

_Hey. Will you please talk to me? –T_

I responded quickly before stuffing my phone back into my pocket. "I'll be right back," I said getting up from the table.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Matt asked.

"No it's fine." I walked outside and sat on the curb.

_Can I call you really quick? –T_

I called him instead of texting him back.

"Bethaney, hey," Tyler answered.

"Hey."

"So can you talk?"

"Well," I paused looking back inside the window where Les, Sophia, and Matt were sitting laughing. "I'm kind of at dinner right now but I guess I have a minute."

"Oh, I was hoping to talk to you in person." He said with a hurt tone in his voice.

"Look, if you going to apologize for the other night just don't please. I'm having a good night and I don't want to ruin it. I just… I don't understand why you would pick my room. You know where all the guest rooms are."

"To be honest, I didn't even know it was your room until you turned the light on," he said. He paused for my response but I didn't say anything. "I can see you." I looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

"What? Tyler is this one of your games to freak me out?" The call ended. I mumbled under my breath. What was he talking about?

"Beth," I heard my name behind me. I turned around to see Tyler behind me. I really didn't know how to react. I couldn't even speak. Tyler's expression was a bit panicked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

"Well, I was thinking about going to this restraunt and then go to the fair. What are you doing here?" he asked back. I pointed to my table and he turned to look. "Oh."

"You know it's kind of lame to go to the fair and out to eat solo. What are you expecting to pick up some hot chicks on the way?" I smiled slightly still not as happy about him as I could be.

"Ha, funny. I would never go to the fair alone." Tyler smirked. Just as he said that Athena walked around the corner. She was so pretty. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back in perfect curls and framed her diamond shaped face. She had olive colored skin and light green eyes. She was wearing short jean shorts, flip-flops, and a gray shirt that fell off her right shoulder.

"Hey Bethaney," she said with a wide smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm with my friends and my boyfriend," I said quietly. For some reason, I just didn't feel right at the moment. "We are going to the fair after this."

"Oh my gosh, really?" she said excitedly. "That's where we are going to. We should totally all hang out together.

"Yeah, we should totally. We can just meet up with you guys there after you eat." I know I had a fake smile on my face. She smiled grabbing Tyler's and pulling him into the restraunt. I felt sick. My stomach just didn't feel right. I took a couple of deep breaths before walking back inside.

"Are you okay?" Matt whispered in my ear. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I looked over to see Tyler staring right at me. I just thought of the note that he gave me. Telling me how he was in love with me. I shook the thought out of my head and turned my attention back to the people I was with.

"So guess who is here," I said in a flat voice. I looked around but everyone was just staring at me to continue. "Tyler and Athena." I nodded as Sophia's mouth fell open. "Yeah, they want to hang out with us later. Tyler saw me outside." Matt's breath got heavier. He was still mad at Tyler. And I don't think that the party is the only thing that is wrong between them. I think something happened that I never heard about.

The fair was so pretty at night. It was about eight o'clock and the sun was setting behind the hills. I put my arms behind Matt and he put his arm around my shoulder. Tyler and Athena were on my side and Les and Sophia were on Matt's side.

"So this she be a lot of fun huh?" Athena asked us all. We all nodded our heads walking towards the Ferris wheel. We got one of the big carts. The ones that fit four pairs so we could all fit in one cart. Matt instantly wrapped on arm around me.

"So Bethaney," Athena started to say. "What have you been up to?" I looked at Matt and smiled.

"Hanging out with him," I paused. "A lot."


	13. Chapter 13: Love At First Sight

Chapter Thirteen

Love at first sight or something

"So where are we staying tonight?" Matt asked grabbing my hand, "my house or your house?" I pondered the answer. I haven't been to Matt's house yet. Well I haven't stayed there.

"We should stay at your house tonight," I said smiling up at him. "We haven't stayed there yet. Plus I think my house needs a break." I winked at him and he threw his head back with laughter. I laughter as we walked towards the cotton candy stand.

"You want some?" I looked at the fluffy substance. I can't even remember the last time I had cotton candy.

"Yeah, it sounds good." The spin of the machine was almost hypnotizing as I watched them make our cotton candy. "I love this stuff." Matt handed it to me and I took a little bit off handing it back to him. I could almost feel Tyler watching me and I started to feel weird. "Do you guys want to play some games or something? If not we can just go to the beach or something." Tyler and Athena traded glances and shrugged.

"I would like to go to the beach if ya'll are up for it," Athena said. I nodded looking at Matt.

"Sure let's go." He said. I looked at Sophia and Les waiting for their approval. Sophia nodded and grabbed Les's arm pulling him towards the parking lot.

"I love the beach," Sophia called over her shoulder. Matt put his arm around my shoulders as we started walking. No one really talked. It was actually a pretty awkward silence. I didn't really know how much more I could take of it.

When we got to the beach Athena, Les, and Sophia almost instantly ran for the water. Tyler and Matt walked by me.

"So when are you guys going to tell me why you two hate each other?" I asked them still looking at the water.

"I never said I hate Tyler," Matt said. "I never said I practically liked him either." He mumbled the last part. I looked at him with a shocked look. I looked at Tyler and his jaw was clenched and his eyes were angry. Neither of them were speaking or telling me what their problem with each other.

I sighed. "Fine, figure it out yourselves," I stormed away from and plopped down on the sand agitated. I could hear the boys talking at hushed tones and trying not to yell, I couldn't make out what they were staying though.

"Bethaney," Matthias called waving me towards them. I got up and wiped the sand off of my legs. I walked over to them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" I asked. Matt looked over at me then at Tyler and clenched his jaw.

"He wants to talk to you," Matt said through gritted teeth. Matt walked away, far enough away that he wouldn't be able to hear what Tyler had to say.

I looked at Tyler. "Speak," I demanded.

He sighed. "Why don't you talk to me anymore?" I knew we would have to talk about this eventually.

"Because you snap on me for every little thing I do. I mean, you have never been so controlling since I started hanging out with Travis. I knew I wouldn't want to date Travis; I'm scared for Elly who actually is dating him. Then you got all pissed off especially when I started hanging out with Matt. I really, really like him. You have no idea how he makes me feel, but you can't even stand to tell me that you are happy that I'm happy. I just don't understand I guess." I said while pacing back and forth.

"It's because I have these deep feelings for you that I've never felt until I drove into your driveway when you first got here. You just, you make my heart skip a beat every time I see you smile. My whole body tingles and gets warm when we hug. I think in love with you Bethaney."

"Well maybe you should have told me that a long time ago before I got a boyfriend who I absolutely adore." I said. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes. I sat on the sand pulling my knees to my chest and Tyler sat in front of me. "Ty, you don't know how happy I am when I'm around him. It's like it was love at first sight or something. He's the only guy that I had ever been able to picture a future with. He stole my first kiss and its one thing that I will never regret." I took Tyler's hand in mine and wiped my eyes with the other. "I love you Tyler, I'm just not in love with you." Tyler nodded his head.

"You know what," he started, "I understand where you are coming from."

"You do?" I asked confused.

"Yeah," he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. He pulled me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around his back. "I will be happy only if you are happy." I sighed into his chest. "Now go and hang out with your boyfriend."

The ride home was sort of awkward. We didn't talk very much. Halfway home Matt laced his fingers through mine and smiled at me.

"I really did have fun you know," he said quietly. I was still looking at him. I felt like one of the luckiest girls on earth to have someone like him. Still glancing at the street Matt leaned over and placed a small kiss on my lips.

"So let's drop Sophia and Les off at my house then we can go to your house, okay?" He nodded putting his hand on my knee.

"Okay babe," he said.


	14. Chapter 14: No Problem

Chapter 19

Thalia's POV.

These past few weeks with Harry have been like nothing I'd ever experienced. He was by far the sweetest man on earth, he was also a gentlemen. Chiron allowed Harry to sit at the Zeus table during dinning hours which was nice, we always snuck out after hours and kissed under moonlight and walked through the woods holding hands trying to keep out of sight from the harpies. I didn't know much about it but I knew Harry was under this curse. I knew that every day it got worse and worse, I could tell by the way he acted. When it came to me he seemed to know how to control his anger but I saw the way he acted when we weren't together. He had to leave soon to go to the hospital that would help him. Selina told me a bit about it, telling me I could come and visit him if I wanted and she told me where I will have to go to see him. I seriously thought I was in love with him and I wasn't going to let him go this easily. Of course my father knew what it was like to be in love, I mean he's been in love hundreds maybe thousands of times. A week after Harry left I went up to Olympus. I needed to see him, but how would I get there.

When I got to Olympus I knew exactly how to find my dad. Usually he would be sitting in the throne room because he knows when I am coming.

"Hello Father," I practically yelled. My dad was in his godly form standing twenty feet above me. He shrunk down to his human height still at least a head taller than me.

"Thalia, my dear daughter, what can I do for you today?" he asked his voice booming through the throne room.

"I need you to transport me to him dad, I have to see him." My father knew exactly what I was talking about. He watched over me like he did all of his children. He monitored our every move.

He sighed. "Fine, but I will only do it this time. Thalia I need you to understand how dangerous this can be."

"I understand father." And just like that I was lightning traveling. One day my dad said he was going to teach me. I was the only child who was even interested in lightning travel. One point of the finger, one strike of lightning and I was there in front of Harry's bed.

He was laying there practically motionless, hardly breathing with swirls of magic floating above his head.

As I stood there watching him he started to stir and wake. The swirls above his head started to dim then finally disappear. I pulled a chair up next to his bed and took his hand in mine.

"Thalia, is that you?" he asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, I'm here Harry." The words I said were barely a whisper. I didn't know why but I could barely talk. Tears filled my eyes and soaked my cheeks. It hurt to see him this way. Harry struggled to lift his hand up to my cheek. When he finally touch my cheek he pulled my face down to his.

"I love you Thalia Grace," he whispered. He then pulled my lips to his and kissed me. We just sat like that for a moment. Then his lips started to move. After he kissed me he scooted over so I could lie next to him. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around his abdomen laying my head on his chest. The rise and fall of his chest was slow and his heartbeat was weak.

Selina's POV

The dark, cold look in Draco's gray eyes reminded me of a snowstorm in the middle of winter. He looked at me with pain and sighed. He came close to the wall I was sitting against and touched the chains that were attached to my arms. He then touched my face, carefully running his hands through my hair.

"If you would just do what he said," Draco whispered, "you could be free. You wouldn't have to live in fear anymore. He wouldn't be watching your every move!" He got up and walked over to the middle of the room. He paced back and forth, and looked almost like he was trying to cover every inch of the chamber.

"Draco," I said when he started to bite his nails, "you know that I can't do that. I'm not like that. I'm not like you."

"Look, I never really liked the old coot, but killing him isn't something that I fancy either." He was raising his voice now.

"I lost my father last year, Draco. I barely knew him, but I felt like he was something more than just a fugitive. Sirius was my father and Dumbledore is one of the only things close to family that I have left!" I was almost up to a yell.

Hearing footsteps coming down the stone stairs of the dungeon, Draco went drew his wand and stood in front of me, yelling the curse.

"CRUCIO!"

The red beam of that curse came at me and hit me in the stomach. The curse felt like hundreds of hot knives were piercing my skin, but didn't make a mark on my skin. My high pitched screams filled the small part of the dungeon that we were in and I heard the cackle of the person I hated most in the world.

"So," Bellatrix said, her voice more nasal than ever, "she's still resisting I see." Maybe I can try to convince her." Draco let off his spell, leaving me with a moment of relaxing before the second curse hit.

Bellatrix didn't even have to say anything, but it was even worse. Her curse felt as if I was being rolled by a hot steam roller that had spikes while being chewed up by hundreds of rapid, hungry dogs. What was actually only a couple of seconds, seemed like hours to me.

"Come, Draco." Bellatrix commanded. Draco followed her and when he was almost out the door, he looked at me, started to bite his nails again, and walked away, closing the door behind him.

I was alone in the cold cellar of the Slytherin common room with just my thought to keep me company.

****NOTE!** To clear up any confusion, Selina is Harry's half sister. Her mom is Lily and dad is Sirius(:**


	15. Chapter 15:Never Do That To Me Again

Chapter Fifteen

Never Do That To Me Again

As girls, we never really went into the water. We sat on the beach working on our tans while the boys played in the water. Matt came up to be and blocked all my sun.

I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at him over my sunglasses. "You're in my light." He smirked and leaned over my dripping water on my stomach.

Hey ladies," Matt said. His white skin had a bit of a deeper tan coming, and you could really see the outlines of his six pack. He smiled at me and leaned down so our faces were practically touching. "Miss me?" I smiled and moved his wet black hair out of his eyes.

"Mhmmm," I sighed. He smiled and leaned to rest of the way to kiss me quickly on the lips, and then lay next to me on my towel with his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him and inhaled the sweet ocean scent that always lingered on his body. "Soph, we need to have a party since you'll have to leave soon." I was sad that she had to leave.

"I know. I saw that club driving in to town and it looked pretty cool. We should go there tonight." Everyone agreed to the plan. So we were celebrating tonight.

"Bethaney Ann, what is taking you guy so long?" Riley called up the stairs. He was so impatient sometimes. Caroline came up the stairs and stopped in my room.

"He's freaking out." She laughed. I rolled my eyes and quickly finished what I was doing. Sophie was having trouble with her dress earlier but she finally got the zipper up.

"Well he can stop because we are ready. Is Tyler here yet?" Caroline nodded her head and sighed, Tyler had been acting a bit strange lately but no one knew why. He was always running somewhere or out until daybreak. Kristine and Ed were starting to get worried and thought Tyler was on drugs. I didn't think Tyler would be stupid enough to do drugs but I guess you never really know. People do things you would never expect them to do. Sophia was finishing up while I went down to meet everyone.

"Wow finally you guys get down here," Riley said annoyingly. I looked around the room but I didn't see that Matt was back yet. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out the Kool-Aid and got a glass. I felt arms trap me close to the counter. I felt warm and could feel their breath on my neck.

"Hey," he said. I could already smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Tyler, you've already been drinking? We haven't even got to the club yet." I rolled my eyes at his laugh. He moved my hair to my other shoulder and my breath hitched when his fingers grazed the sensitive spot on my neck. Then I felt his lips on my neck and it sent shivers down my spine. "Tyler you need to stop." There was no demand in my voice. His tongue grazed my skin and my whole body shook with a shiver. "Please stop." I tried to tell him again. He moaned into my next and started to pull my waist against his.

"Don't make me stop. Please Bethy, I want you and only you." He said and he turned my around to face him. His lips brushed against mine and I could almost feel the magnetic pull that was pulling my mouth to his. I stared into his glossy blue eyes and I could almost see the lust swirling up to the surface.

I put my hands to his collar about to pull his face to mine when I heard the front door and Matt's voice flood the living room. I snapped out of my trance and looked back at Tyler. He smirked but I pushed him off of me,

"Never do that to me ever again Tyler." I poured my Kool-Aid down the drain and left the kitchen. I was so irritated now. Matt stopped me and pulled me to his side,

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and tried to speak.

"I just need to go and check on Soph," I said with hardly a voice. "Just stay down here." Tyler now came out of the kitchen with a cocky smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes at him and went up stairs to check on Sophia. She instantly noticed the confusion and irritation on my face.

"What's wrong?" She asked searching my face for answers. I sat on my bed and put my face into my hands. I felt the bed dip next to me and Sophia put her hands around my shoulders. "You can tell me Beth."  
>I shuddered and talked with my face still in my hands. "Tyler is trying to screw with my freaking head." Sophia inhaled deeply after a long pause and told me to go on. "I was in the kitchen and he started touching my neck and running his mouth all over it. Then he turned me around and I almost kissed him. If Matt wouldn't have walked in the front door I would have kissed Tyler." I wanted to cry but tears wouldn't come. I was confused.<p>

"Partying will help. C'mon," Sophia smiled holding her hand out to me. I grabbed it and pulled my best friend into a hug.

"I don't know what I would do without you," I muttered into her shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd do without me either," she said. I laughed and pulled out of the hug.

"C'mon the club is waiting for us." She threw her head back in laughter and followed me out the door.


	16. Chapter 16:Do You Love Him?

Chapter Sixteen

Do you love him?

Tyler was incredibly drunk from the club. Everyone agreed it would be a good idea I took him home so he could sleep off the alcohol. Tyler was holding my hand as he clumsily walked up the stairs. We were at his house going up to his room.

"Do you want a shirt?" he asked. His words still slurred but now it was a bit easier to understand what he was saying. I nodded my head and he walked over to his dresser. I agreed to stay here with him tonight, just in case. He threw me a shirt that I quickly threw over my head. I reached under the shirt so I could unzip my dress.

"Do you have any pants I can wear?" He smirked and shook his head. I rolled my eyes then sat on his bed. "Alright then." Tyler sat next to me and brought his shirt up over his head. He sighed and laid his head on his pillow. I lay down to and we looked at each other.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" he asked. His voice sounded sad and more sober than before. I was almost shocked by his question but I also understood why he would think that.

"It's not like that Tyler and you know it," I said hearing the own sadness in my voice. He didn't respond so I continued. "It's just I'm with Matt right now and I like him a lot." Tyler sighed.

"Do you love him?" he asked. I was more so shocked by this question then the last one. I really had to think about my answer. Did I love Matt? I do but the little crush I had on Tyler is still there. I still liked Tyler.

"I don't know," I replied honestly. Tyler started playing with my hair and scooted closer to me.

"Maybe…maybe I'll have a chance with you someday." He said. If I weren't dating Matt I would have leaned over and kissed Tyler. But I didn't.

"Let's get some sleep," I said. I turned so I wasn't facing him anymore. He put his arm across my abdomen and pulled me close so my back was against his chest. He tangled our legs together and I felt so warm lying against him. Anywhere our skin meant had instant warmth.

"I love you," he whispered right before I knew he was asleep. There's no way he could mean that. He was half asleep. He doesn't mean it. I didn't sleep that night, I couldn't sleep, and by ten I had to leave.

I quickly found a pen and a piece of paper writing a quick note.

T-

Had to leave early. Call me later

-B

I quickly got in my car and drove to my house. My mom was in the kitchen when I got home.

"Hey mom," I said. I was still in Tyler's shirt but I had found a pair of shorts in my car.

"Hi Hun, where were you last night?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"I had to stay and Tyler's last night. He drank a little too much last night and he wanted me to stay with him just in case." I had the feeling that my mother suspected something more than sleeping happened last night. "That was it." She nodded her head and sighed.

"Well you just missed your father, he had to leave to New York for a business conference. He said he would call you when he got in." I nodded my head and left to go upstairs to my room. My room was a mess right now. I walked over to my mirror. Make-up was smeared under my eyes and my hair was everywhere. No wonder my mom thought something else happened last night. My phone rang in my pocket and I quickly reached to retrieve it. Caller ID said it was Matt.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, did you get my text?" He asked excitedly. I looked at my phone and just noticed his text message.

"I did now," I laughed. "Why you so excited?" he chuckled.

"You'll find out," he said then he hung up. I was confused. The doorbell rang a second later and I heard my mom's voice from upstairs. Footsteps padded against the stairs towards my room. Whoever it was is probably going to think I'm so pshycopath just standing and staring at my doorway, then a head of black hair poked around the corner. I smiled and ran toward him.

"Miss me?" He asked. I pulled him into my room and shut the door. He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Loads," I smiled. He picked my up so my legs were around his waist and I rested my forehead against his. "I look like crap." He laughed and shook his head.

"You never look ugly to me, you're always the beautiful girl I fell in love with." I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Is this you saying that you love me?" I asked smiling. He gave me a look like he was thinking really hard about it.

"Yes, I love you." He said. He'd place a small kiss on my face after each word and the last one landed on my lips.

"I love you too." I smiled the kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around me deepening the kiss. I hopped off of him but never broke away from his lips. I stared to walk backwards and eventually landed on my bed with him on top of me at first. As we scooted further up on the bed I turned so I was hovering over him.

"I love you," he said again. I kept kissing him and he put his hands onto my thighs. I was starting to wonder if I was taking things to fast but I don't know if I want to stop. I kissed down his jawline and he shivered. I smiled against his skin. I looked at him and saw the lust in his green eyes.

"Should I stop?" I asked. He shook his head and brought his face back to mine.

"Only if you want to. I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." I smiled again and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"I don't want to stop."


	17. Chapter 17: It All Started With A Kiss

Chapter Seventeen

It All Started With A Kiss

Matt and I lay in bed pretty much all day. We stared and kissed and laughed. His hand was on the small of my back as I ran my nails up and down his spine.

"I love you," he whispered. I scooted closer to him so our legs were entangled.

"I love you too," he smiled and but his forehead against mine. I smiled back and gripped his shoulder. He pulled me close so practically every part of our body was touching in some way. Matt's green eyes were bright and full of lust and love. He was hypnotizing. I was one of the luckiest girls who got a chance to be with him. I knew once he said it, I was truly in love with Matthias Andrew Sutton. Nothing could come between us. He's the only guy I've been with besides Kenny who could be the love of my life and my best friend. He, also besides Kenny, was the only guy I ever saw in my future with me. The thing with Matt though is that he had me practically wrapped around his finger, just like he was wrapped around mine.

"I have something for you," he whispered. He was playing with the hem of my shorts now. "I don't know how to give it to you." I smiled at him.

"Just show me." He got up out of bed and I quickly ran my eyes up and down his body. His muscles on his back were newly defined and he was getting tanner. His jeans were loose on his hips and I could see his dark green boxers. He looked back at me and winked.

"Checkin' me out?" He chuckled and reached into his sweatshirt pocket. He pulled a box out and quickly put it in his pocket. I blushed. He walked to my bed and sat down next to me. He took his hands in mine and looked deep into my dark green eyes. "Beth, since I saw you at the party at the beginning of the summer I knew how much I liked you. Then when we started dating I was so happy. I never cared for anyone as much as I care for you. I've never LOVED anyone as much as I love you. So," he reached into his pocket and got the box opening it. I gasped. "I got you this. It's not an engagement ring yet, but it's a promise ring to promise you that I love you and I want to be with you forever. I can't even think of another guy being with you. I don't think I could handle it, so…do you accept."

I was so happy I was speechless. "Mhmm," I mumbled and threw my arms around his neck and cried happy tears into his shoulder. "I accept Matt. I love you." He smiled then lifted me off his shoulder and kissed me. I got lost in his kiss and I entangled my fingers in his hair. I knew I loved this boy. I laid him down so I was on top of his and continued to kiss him. Our handled traveled each other's bodies. We both kept telling each other we loved one another. This was one of the happiest days of my life.

Later we still lay in bed. "I'm really hungry babe." I laughed. My stomach growled for more affect. "See, its screaming FEED ME MATTY. I NEED FOOD" He laughed and kissed my belly. I giggled because I was extremely ticklish.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked. I thought for a minute and looked at my clock. It was already 5:00.

"We haven't had a real date in a long time. We should drive to Williams and have dinner and go to a movie or something." I said.

"Sounds like a good plan. I'll go home and change and shower then you can do whatever you want to do with yourself." He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. I laughed then got off my bed.

"Don't miss me too much," I said.

"I will," he winked then walked out shutting the door behind him. I laughed then went to my closet. I decided on a light blue strapless sundress. I showered quickly and blow dried my hair to give it the natural waves and pinned my bangs back. I decided on natural colors for make up. I used brown mascara and swiped it across my long eyelashes and that was about it. Matt texted me twice asking if I was ready yet, I finally was on the second text. I heard his car coming up the street towards my house and got the familiar butterflies I get when I see him. I heard him come in and talk to my mom. She asked the familiar question she would like when we were going to be back, what we were planning on doing, the normal questions.

I started coming down the stairs and instantly Matt caught my eyes and smiled. I blushed and looked down.

"You look beautiful as always," he said interlacing our fingers together. I smiled.

"As do you," he laughed and nodded his head.

"I'll have her back before midnight," he said to my mom. She slightly smiled and nodded her head. I smiled at my mom and lead Matt out the door. Once we were in the car he finally talked.

"I'm sorry babe but that was really awkward." He said in an apologetic tone.

"No it's fine, I felt it too. My mom's been acting really weird lately." I don't know what her problem was; she's just been acting weird towards me lately.

We were sitting at a small Italian restaurant on the outside of Williams called Bel Posta. The pasta was like heaven. I don't think I've even had pasta so good.

"This is great," I said looking up at Matt. His face was lighted up and he was smiling with his head titled slightly. I put my fork down and leaned over the table grabbing his shirt collar then I kissed him and whispered, "I love you." He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you more," he whispered. I shook my head and sat back down.

"I don't know about that babe 'cause I think I love you more," I winked at him and giggled. We laughed practically the whole time we were at the restaurant. I'm not sure how long we were there, but it had to be at least two hours.

"Are you ready to go to the movie or do you want to skip it?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Let's skip and tell my mom we went to it," I said. So with that, we just decided we were going to go to the beach and sit.

"It's so beautiful out here," I said. We were sitting in the sand and the water would float over our toes every so often. Matt laced his fingers with mine and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"It's because you're out here," he said in a love voice. I blushed and leaned in closer to him. He's so sweet. How he wanted to be with someone like me is a mystery. He was perfect, handsome, and just over all amazing in every way possible.

"Whatever," I giggled. I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. "How did I get someone as good as you?" He smiled.

"It all started with that kiss. You were fifteen making me sixteen. It was summer and I was best friends with Tyler and staying over for him birthday. I remember how I made my move in the dark closet." He chuckled and stood up pulling me with him. "It was weird at first 'cause I have the biggest crush on you. Then I just thought, I'm going to kiss this girl. So I put my arms like this," He put his arms around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I leaned my head like this," he was so close to my face I could feel his hot breath on my face. I closed my eyes and waited for the best part. When Matthias Sutton would kiss me. He whispered, "and I kissed her." That's when he finally meet my lips and I tangled my hands in his hair, just like when we were fifteen.


	18. Chapter 18: Confidence In My Steps

Chapter 18

Confidence in My Steps

I haven't really talked to Tyler since I left his house. He was supposed to call me but he never did. I didn't know if I wanted to confront him about what he said or act like it never happened. He had to of been sobered up enough to realized what he was saying but I could be wrong. It wasn't even that much of a deal if he did say it. After Matt told me I knew that I was in love with him...even if it did take me that long to realize it I knew that Matt is the man I wanted to be with. And I know he wants to be with me. I have a ring to prove it now. I couldn't stop admiring the promise ring that he gave me. It was just gorgeous. I was glad that my mother hadn't notice the ring yet because I know for a fact that she is going to see the ring.

My phone rang the 'I'm sexy and I know it' ringtone that Tyler set for himself.

"Ello love," I said in my fake British accent.

"Howdy," he said back. "What are you up too?" I laughed and thought about how I was going to tell him that Matt gave me a promise ring.

"Admiring this new ring I got." I said. Now it wasn't a complete lie because it was true I did just get a new ring, but I know how Tyler would react to it.

"I see. Well I was just calling to ask if you wanted to go to lunch with me at Ocean Blue?" he said.

"I'd love to." I smiled. "Just give me twenty minutes to get ready and I'll meet you there. We hung up and I went to my bathroom to put my hair in a loose bun on top of my head and swiped mascara across my long lashes. My mom was sitting at the island in the kitchen on her laptop when I came down stairs.

"Hi mom," I said leaning against the counter. She smiled up at me.y

"Just some work and emailing your father. His trip is going to last awhile longer." I nodded. I missed my dad a lot. "I also have to leave tomorrow morning. I have to go to Atlanta for a business conference." I nodded. She didn't have to go over all the rules because I already knew them. "Tyler's parents are going to check up on you occasionally. You know the rules." I nodded again.

"Mom, I'm going out to lunch with Tyler so I have to go." She nodded and smiled going back to her laptop and typing quickly. Ever since we moved to Hill Side, my parents where even more busy with the family business then they were back in Iowa. More of their businesses were here in the south anyways. My mom had to go to these business conference every other year to discuss stocks and everything. She knew a lot of people from other businesses that were similar to ours. Before this year I'd always stay at Sophia's when they were gone, but now that I'm 18. I think I can handle being home by myself.

I pulled in next to Tyler's truck and looked towards the restraunt. I could see Tyler through the window with someone next to him. l couldn't tell until I got to the door. The first thing I saw was her fake blond hair, then her piercing blue eyes when she turned around instantly meeting with mine. She shoot me daggers. If looks could kill, I'd be a dead women right now, my lifeless body sprawled out on the floor. She smirked at me then pushed her lips hard against Tyler's. He instantly wrapped his hands around her petite body deepening the kiss. I knew I looked like a fool standing in the middle of the restraunt with my mouth wide open and frozen in place. I seemed like several minutes past that I couldn't move. I finally shook away my thought and strode towards them with confidence in my steps and my chin held high. When I got to their table they didn't notice me. I cleared my throat and Tyler instantly jumped to the other end of the bench.

He coughed into his hand. "Hey Bethaney." I smiled slightly before sitting down then rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking. I picked up the menu setting in upright so they couldn't see me and quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket to text Matt back.

Come to Ocean Blue quick. No questions asked. I'll explain later. Act like I didn't text you.

Luckily Matt was at the beach when I texted him so he was here in a matter of minutes. He came in and peered around looking for me. I smiled and waved. Tyler looked at my with a suspicious look then turned around. He sighed then turned back to me.

"Hey. Fancy meetin' y'all here," he said. I never really noticed his slight southern accent that he had but it was so cute on him.

"Hi Matt. Would you want to join us?" Tyler asked. I could tell by his tone that he was hoping that Matt would say no.

"Well if ya don't mind, sure." He slide into the booth next to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him and set my menu down. He put his hand on my thigh giving me instant warmth where his skin met mine. I shivered and he chuckled to himself. Tyler looked between the two of us but didn't say anything. A few minutes later a middle aged women with dark curly hair came up to us to take our order.

"Y'all ready to order yet?" It was like her voice was dripping with sugar, she seemed that sweet. We all quickly ordered. I felt weird ordering a cheeseburger and french fries with a chocolate milkshake because all Kaylee got was a salad and ice water. I had high enough metabolism I could burn off calories really easily. Matt got popcorn shrimp with hush puppies and Tyler got a cheeseburger like me. There wasn't a lot of conversation going unless it was between Matt and I or Tyler and Kaylee. But Tyler finally spoke.

"So I heard ya mom is leaving for Atlanta tomorrow," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I could throw some sick party or something." I said but it was mostly as a joke. Tyler and Matt laughed but Kaylee just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at me with a scowl on her face. I didn't know what her problem with me was. It's not like I ever did anything to her to make her angry. I never really liked her when I started hanging out with her, infact the only reason I hung out with her at all was because I knew no one else. This was before I met Elly and Travis. I haven't heard from Travis in awhile. He's been in Florida visiting his grandparents.

"You should," Tyler started. "Saturday night." Kaylee then looked at him with wide eyes.

"We were supposed to go out Saturday night," she whined.

"Well her party can be our date." He said never looking away from me. She huffed and turned away from him a bit which he of course rolled his eyes at.

"So Saturday night?" he asked again. I thought for a moment. A party gave me a reason to spend time alone with Matt in my room...but we could do that anyways since my mother wouldn't be there, but a party sounded fun. I looked at Kaylee and her breath was heavy.

"Saturday night." I replied. Now her cheeks were red and she was really breathing heavy. I tried to keep the laugh inside my mouth. She stood up quickly and looked at Tyler.

"I'll be right back k?" She some how still made her voice sound sweet and happy even though you could tell she was mad. I rolled my eyes when she sauntered off towards the restroom.

"Bitch," I said under my breath. Tyler kicked me under the table and sent me a glare. I just kicked him back making him jump again and he shot me another glare. I smirked then leaned against Matt.

"Looks like you're staying over on Saturday," I smiled.

"Yep, I guess so." He smiled back and I put my head to hide the blush. I heard Tyler sigh loudly across from me making me giggle a bit. Now I couldn't wait for Saturday to come.


	19. Chapter 19: Just Another Wild Summer Par

Chapter Nineteen

Just Another Wild Summer Party

Tyler was going at my house all day because he was helping me prepare for the party tonight. Matt was going to be at work all day until eight tonight, which is an hour before the actual party. The party was actually going to be on the beach outside my house so we could have a huge bonfire.

"Ty," I shouted towards the living room. "Did you go get the fire wood yet?" He poked his head through the door.

"I'll go now," he smiled then left. My phone started skipping across the counter.

"Hello," I answered. It was my brother. He was coming up tonight to supervise the party and probably party a bit himself to.

"Hey sis," he greeted. "What all do you need for tonight?" I was kind of surprised that Riley was buying everything for the party. He was ordering a ton of pizza and he was buying all the drinks.

"Just whatever you think is necessary, but get a lot because there's probably going to be a lot of people here."

"Ok." Then he hung up. He must have been in a hurry.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later.

"Come in," I screamed. Bouncy black curls came into my kitchen.

"Hey Darlin'" Elly said jumping onto the counter. I smiled at her. "So I broke up with Travis last night." I looked over at her surprised.

"Why?" I asked curiously. Travis and her seemed like they were meant to be together.

"He was messin' with some Florida blonde. He best be stayin there or else he's comin home to a whole lot of fury." She said with a tough face and her fist in a fighting position. I laughed and walked over to the fridge to get the strawberries.

"Here. Strawberries solve the hurt feeling over any douche bag like Travis." I laughed and we both popped a strawberry into our mouth.

"I'm really not that hurt," she said with her mouth full. "I meet this guy named Luke. He's coming to the party tonight so you'll meet him. He's really nice and cute and everything." I smiled at the look in my friend's eyes. Just then Tyler walked through the living room towards the porch.

"Honey. I'm home." He yelled. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly at Elly. Her eyebrows were raised and she was looking at me.

"So do you remember that night that we went to the club and I had to take him home because he was so drunk." I looked down but I knew she nodded her head. "He told me that he loves me." Elly's eyes go big.

"Oh god!" She said. I nodded my head. "Do you think it was just the alcohol talking?"

"I don't know because his words were like completely sober. And he's been acting so…intimate lately. Like he's tried to kiss me but I wouldn't let him." Elly just nodded. "But there's no way that he loves me because he's with Kaylee now."

"NO!" She said in a really surprised tone.

"Yeah. He brought her to lunch when he was supposed to be with me and she was all over him… it was sickening."

"She's such a whore," she said. "She had fooled around with Travis while we were dating. That's another reason why I dumped him." Then my phone lite up with the queen slut her self.

C ya da party 2 nite. Cnt w8 2 b thr.

I rolled my eyes at Elly. "The least she could do is learn how to spell."

"Who needs to learn how to spell?" Tyler asked. He grabbed a strawberry and put it in his mouth. "Hey Els." He wrapped his arms around her tiny head making her giggle.

"Howdy Tyler." She said.

"So I here you're a free women now," Tyler said and winked. Elly rolled her eyes.

"Technically." They both laughed and I just watched. Then Tyler looked at me.

"Is your boy toy coming tonight?" he asked grabbing another strawberry.

"Of course, and he's my boyfriend not a toy!" He smirked at me but I looked back at Elly. "So tell me about this new guy you were talking about."

"Well, he's super sweet. He's going to be a senior with us next year. He totally gets me and we have so much in common. He also gets an A+ in looks." She smiled at the thought. "He's just really great." Tyler wasn't paying attention to us; he was just absent-mindedly eating strawberries. I looked at Tyler and he smiled slightly back at me.

"So I hear your toy will be here," I said with a smirk.

"Yep, I'll make sure to use the guest bedroom this time if we plan on having a bit of fun." He smirked back and mine instantly left my face.

"Ok." Was all I said. I hoped down from the chair so I could go up to my room. "You gonna come?" Elly nodded and started following me.

"See ya at the party Ty," she said with a wave. He smirked at us then went through my front door.

"I'll be back at eight!" he yelled then shut the door. I sighed then went up the rest of the stairs that lead to my room.

"He's insane." I said under my breath.

The first couple people arrived at 8:30. Luke was one of them and he sat with Elly on the couch just talking and his arm resting behind her. He really was good looking like she said and he didn't seem so desperate to sleep with her so maybe he really was a good guy. Matt also came early and we were in my room until the rest of the people came.

"I'm tired," Matt said. "Can't we just lay here until every one leaves?" He pulled me down with him onto my bed. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I wish we could but my brother is going to be here any minute and I'm not sure if he would like the thought of his sister laying in her bed with the door locked with her boyfriend." I scooted closer to him and wrapped one leg around his waist and he put his hand on my thigh massaging it softly.

"But I'm so comfortable right here like this," he smiled deviously. I laughed and lifted my self up so I was hovering over him.

"Well give me about three hours or so and we will be right back up here then we can lay like that until morning," I leaned down and kissed him quickly and hopped off the bed.

"Aww," he whimpered with a sad face. "Fine." We were already dressed so I adjusted my dress and walked towards my door. I could already here the music going and the people downstairs .

Elly and I were dancing with our boys in the middle of my living room with everyone dancing around us. My back was pressed against Matt's chest and I was swaying my hips with his. His hands never left my hips even when I turned around and put my arms around his neck. Elly was moving with Luke and he was taking it all in a smile on his face. He was lucky to have her. Her eyes were closed and one hand was around his neck and the other was in his hair pulling him closer to her. I laughed and looked at Matt.

"I'm going to get something to drink, do you want to come with me?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand to come with me. He smiled and I drug him through the large crowd. People were crowded tightly in the kitchen. We both took two quick shots. I laughed but my throat burned. Matt was so close to me I could feel his breath on my face. He lifted me up on the counter and was standing between my legs so I wrapped them around his waist and pulled him close before kissing him on the lips. He pulled my hips closer to him deepening the kiss. I don't know how long it was before I heard someone clear their throat.

"Excuse me but can you take that elsewhere?" my brother asked. I sent him a death glare before hopping off the counter and dragging Matt out of the kitchen.

"So when he says elsewhere does he mean your bedroom?" Matt said in my ear. I laughed but shook my head.

"Not yet, the party just started." I said and winked. He groaned and looked at me with pleading eye.

"Please!" he pleaded. "I want to hang out with you and you only." He put his hands on my hips pulling me dangerously close. I turned around and locked my hands behind his neck.

"Soon," I said with a smirk and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Soon."


	20. Chapter 20: Time To Terrorize!

Chapter Twenty

Time To Terrorize

I woke up with my bare back against Matt's bare chest. His arm was around my waist and I could feel his hot breath against my neck. I turned over and his green eyes that turned even greener in the morning were coming out from behind his eyelids.

"Good Morning," he mumbled and stretched his legs. I smiled and put my arm over his that was slung across me. "Did you sleep well?" I nodded still not saying anything. I was surprised that my brain wasn't flying against my skull and my stomach wasn't doing uncomfortable somersaults through my abdomen.

"Do you want breakfast? I'll make it for you," I said finally. He nodded and I got out of bed quickly finding his shirt and a pair of shorts. I ran down the stairs to the kitchen quickly and got out the eggs, bacon, milk and orange juice then walked over to the cabinet to get the pancake mix.

"Why didn't you tell me you could cook!"? Matt said. He stuff pancakes into his mouth and made a face that looked like he was really enjoying them. "These pancakes are better than my grandma's and that is saying a lot 'cause my grandma's pancakes are the bomb!" I laughed and bit into my toast.

"Never came up I guess," I said nonchalantly.

"Well it should have, these are so good!" He said. "Mmmmm." I laughed at him and looked down at my plate.

"You're crazy," I said. He got out of his chair and came over to my wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

"I am crazy...crazy for you," he said and placed a big sticky kiss on my cheek. I giggled.

"Go clean up you're all sticky," I said pushing him towards the kitchen. He winked at me before disappearing behind the kitchen door.

"BETHANEY," Elly came through the door dragging Luke behind her.

"I'm in here," I said peeking my head around the corner.

"Oh hey," she said and smiled. Luke waved behind her and I waved back. Elly sniffed the air and looked at me. "You made breakfast, leftovers?" I nodded and lead them into the kitchen. Where Matt was putting dishes into the dishwasher. I smiled at him. "Aw, how cute is that? He's doing her dishes." Elly smiled.

"Like my true gentlemen," I smiled and hugged him. Elly got food and stood by Luke offering him some, which he took.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you could cook?" Elly asked. She stuffed more eggs into her mouth and Luke took another pancake.

"These are the best pancakes I've ever eaten," Luke said.

"THAT'S WHAT I SAID," Matt said loudly walking over to Luke and giving him a high-five. I laughed at them and looked down embarrassed.

"Shut up guys, " I said. "They aren't that good to fuss over."

"Yes they are!" All three of them said at the same time.

"They are that good," Matt said. Everyone nodded in agreement and I just rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever."

Elly and I were lying on my bed reading magazines and talking. Both of the boys had to work today so that's where they were.

"So where's the relationship with Luke going?" I asked. She shrugged her shoulders and continued flipping through the magazine.

"I think I'm just going to let it be in the friend zone for a while. I wasn't really hurt by the break-up with Travis but I need a bit of time to get over it. And I'm not really looking for a relationship right now anyways." I just nodded because I understood what she was going through.

"Let's go to the boardwalk and bother the boys at work. We can stop by Jimmy's, stock up on the goods, then terrorize." I said with an evil smile on my face. Elly laughed then got up to put her shoes on and grabbed her car keys.

"Let's go crazy women," she said. I squealed and grabbed my keys and wallet. "I'm driving."

"Fine!" I said laughing. Usually I drove everywhere. "Finally you take a turn." She playfully punched my arm and walked down the stairs.

"That'll be 14.95." The cashier at Jimmy's said. We got all the food we wanted to eat before going to bother the boys. I slurped from my big bottle of Mountain Dew. We also got some chilli fries that Elly and I were going to share.

"Which boy first?" Elly asked. I thought about it go a minute.

"Luke," I said. "He works closer to the entrance and we can get ice cream while making fun of his tacky uniform." Elly laughed. Luke worked at a the ice cream parlor called Brain Freeze. He has to wear that tacky uniform with the red and white stripes and the paper hats.

"Ha okay," she smiled.

"Lucas," Elly sang. "We are here to bother you." He laughed and shrugged.

"Can I at least get you some ice cream?" He said with a smiled on his face. I rubbed my belly sticking it out a little.

"I'm already so full..." I said slowly. "I'll take a Oreo sundae please. Extra Oreo." Luke laughed at me then looked at Elly.

"I think I'll take the same thing but with whipped cream." She smiled and started getting out money for our ice cream.

"No, it's on me," Luke said taking money out of his own pocket and putting it in the register. Elly smiled then leaned over the counter giving his a quick smooch on the cheek.

"Thanks darliln," she smiled. Luke's face light up. "Can I also get a cup for some pop?" He gave her the cup and smiled. She walked off and I saw him watch her.

"You like Elly," I sang. He instantly blushed and went back to making our ice cream.

"Shut up," he said quietly.

Elly stayed at Brain Freeze a little long while I went to B&B's to talk to Matt. When I walked in he was reading a skating magazine and didn't look up when he heard the door bells chime.

"Welcome to Bikes and Boards," he said in a bored monotone voice. "How can I be of an assistance to you?"  
>"Actually, I'm thinking about buying a skateboard," I said seriously and he instantly looked up and smiled.<p>

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I laughed and pointed the the skateboards. I couldn't decide if I wanted a long board or a skateboard.  
>"I'm going to buy a skate board." I smirked. He laughed then looked at the boards bringing a bright pink one down.<p>

"You skate?" I stared at the skate board then jumped up on the counter bringing my legs over.

"Yes, I skate." I reached up grabbing a long board with nothing on the bottom so I could draw stuff on the bottom. "I learned last summer." I started to loose balance since I was on my tip toes but Matt caught me. My arms landed on his shoulders and his hands were around my waist. I never really felt nervous around him but for some reason extra butterflies started fluttering around in my stomach. I gulped then pushed myself off of him.

"Whoa there," he laughed. I smiled the pushed his shoulders slightly and he acted like he was going to fall over making me giggle into my hand.

"So how much is this going to be?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, I'll pay for it." I shook my head. He can't pay for this. I reached for my wallet but he stopped me.

"You can't pay for this," I said. He nodded.

"I can, and I will." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and whispered thank you. He winked at me and then I climbed back over the counter.

"I better go, Elly is probably driving Luke crazy by now. I just wanted to say hi and ask when you got off." I asked and leaned over the counter.

"Eight," he whispered before grabbing my face and placing a light kiss on my lips. "Love you."  
>I smiled against his lips. "I love you too."<p> 


	21. Chapter 21: It's A Boy!

Chapter Twenty One

It's A Boy

My phone rang loudly in my pocket and I noticed it was Sophia calling me. She had sent me pictures of her and she was really starting to get big but she still sorta looked like her petite self.

"Hello darling," I answered smiling. I missed my best friend so much!  
>"Hey," she replied just as excited. "I've got news on the baby." I told her excitingly to go on. I've been waiting forever to hear if it is a boy or a girl. "I'm having a boy."<br>"Ohmigod Soph, that's great!" I half screamed. We discussed names a couple days ago.

"I still haven't decided what I want to name him. I'm leaning towards Oliver but I also like Jacob and Ian and Jack. There's just to many to pick. Les really likes Oliver but I'm not sure if I really like Oliver but I still have four months." I laughed at her and we continued talking. I talk to her all the time but it seems like we always have something new to talk about.

"So hon, how's Matt?" she asked. Matt. My perfect boyfriend. I smiled at the thought of his name.

"He's great. He's been staying with me while my parents are away and-" before I finished the sentence the door to my house opened. I was expecting Matt but Tyler came through the door instead. "Soph, I'm uh I'm gonna have to call you back. Someone just came to the door."

"OK bye Beth." I disconnected the call and hung up the phone. Tyler was still standing in the entryway. I couldn't say anything. I could only look at him. He looked almost different since I seen him a couple weeks ago. He got a hair cut, he even looked like he worked out a bit. But the thing that surprised me the most was the things in his hands. He brought me a bouquet of roses.

"Hi," he said quietly. I couldn't quite read the expression on his face. I smiled slightly but didn't move from my place on the couch. He started walking slowly towards me setting the flowers on the counter as he walked. He was walking slowly towards me and I didn't know what he was going to do. He unzipped his sweatshirt as he walked and threw it on the closet chair. He was almost directly in front of me now.

I stood up and said, "Ty, what is the world are-" he cut me off and pressed his lips to mine. What was going on? Who comes here and randomly kisses a person? But I didn't pull away. Surprisingly I knotted my fingers into his hair and kissed him back with as much passion as he was putting into me. But it didn't last very long until I pulled away realizing what I just did. "Oh my god." Tyler's face was still close to mine. The fact that I just kissed someone else while I have a boyfriend wasn't even the thing that was running through my mind at the moment. It was the electricity of that kiss that I was thinking of. It was that it was like nothing else and it made me want to do it again and again and again. What is this!

"Bethaney," Tyler said. "I'm sorry." I shook my head.

"No, don't be." I looked at Tyler colbat blue eyes that were dark with lust. "Don't be." I repeated. His eyes shifted to my lips then back to my eyes. I sat back on the couch never taking my eyes off him. He leaned closer and closer until his lips were mere inches from mine. After waiting, I just pulled him to me pressing his lips to mine. I didn't even know what was coming over me right now. I love Matt. Don't I? But the jolts of electricity that's shooting through me from Tyler is just...amazing. Tyler leaned over me so I was under him now and kissed me roughly. His hands were threaded into my hair and I had my legs around his waist. After what seemed like awhile we finally pulled away for much needed air.

"Wow," Tyler whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

"Ty," I said quietly. "I have to go...Just..stay here." He looked confused. I grabbed my bag putting it over my shoulder. Tyler was walking towards the door too. He was behind me when I turned around. I bit my lip and looked at him taking a step forward then back. "I'll be back." I opened the door and ran towards my car and drove towards the boardwalk. When I got there I ran towards B&B's where Matt was.

I stormed through the door and looked at Matt. His green eyes stared into mine and I wanted to cry from the betrayal I just did to him. I felt my eyes start to tear up. I ran towards him and over the counter.

"I'm so sorry." I said kissing him quickly. I kissed him over and over again but I didn't feel the same electricity I did from Tyler.

"Beth," he said against my lips. "What's going on?" I just tried kissing him again but he pulled away. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees to my chest.

"I kissed Tyler." I said.

"What?" he replied in a hurt tone.

"Well it was more of him kissing me but I kissed him back and now I feel terrible because I hurt you now and I love you and not him and I don't know." I said crying into my hands. I felt Matt slide down next to me.  
>"Did you like it?" he asked. I took a sharp intake of breath. I didn't want to admit this. Matt grabbed my face and made me look at him. "Did you like it!" he asked again. New tears ran down my face and I nodded my head and he took his hands slowly off my face. "Bethaney."<p>

"Matt I'm so sorry!" I said sliding closer to him. He just looked at me. I turned so I was straddling his hips. "I really do love you though!" I said putting a kiss onto his lips but he didn't kiss me back. "Matt!" I cried. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes.

"Bethaney, I-I think you should leave." He said sliding me off his lap and standing up.

"Matt, please no don't do this!" I said stepping in front of him and putting my hands on his shoulders. He just removed my hands from his shoulders.

"I can't do this."

"Matt, please no. Please. I can't lose you! Please." He just shook his head and walked past me into the back room. I ran towards the door. It was raining now and I wish I would have brought a jacket. I took my shoes off and ran as quick as I could towards my car. It didn't matter how fast I ran I was instantly soaked. I cried as I drove and stop abruptly in front of my house where Tyler's car still sat in the drive way. I stormed through the front door and ignored Tyler calling my name and ran towards my room. I slammed the door when I got in and jumped onto my bed. I could still smell Matt on my blankets as I cuddled into them. I looked around and saw his sweatshirt laying on my chair and instantly went to put it on.

"Bethaney, open the door." Tyler knocked.  
>"No can you just go home please." I cried. He tried to protest and tried to get me to let him in but my answer was the same and he eventually gave up. I cried into my pillows and blankets. I now realized that Tyler's kiss means nothing to me and it really is Matt who I wanted. I was just taken by suprise and that is why I liked Tyler's kiss. Because I wasn't expecting it. Eventually I fell asleep.<p>

There's only one thing to do three words for you...I love you.

Matt's ringtone rang loudly jerking me awake.  
>"He-Hello. Hello." I said. My heart pounded like it was going to jump out of my chest.<p>

"I'm coming over so we can talk about this!" he said. My heart pounded faster with the thought of seeing him.

"OK," I said quickly. "I love you."  
>"OK bye," he said and hung out. I looked at the phone and closed my eyes. I really screwed up this time. I still had his sweatshirt on and nothing else. It was so big on me. I looked at myself in the mirror and I had bags under my eyes and they were red and puffy. I texted Matt quickly to just come in. I gave up on trying to make my face look any better but that wasn't happening. I walked back over to the bed and laid down wrapping myself in my blankets again. Matt knocked softly and peeked his head in but I didn't turn to look at him. I heard him slowly start to take his shoes and jacket off and put his keys on my desk.<p>

"Bethaney," he said quietly. He laid on my bed and pulled me into his chest. I took in a sharp breath and new tears started to form in my eyes. "Bethaney look at me!" I turned around and looked at him. His arm was still around my waist.

"I really am sorry. I really don't like Tyler in any way beside being a friend and I really love you and you only."

"I know," he said softly. His eyes were a brighter green and slightly red like he could have been crying. Tears came down my cheek and he wiped them away.

"Matt, you don't know how much you mean to me and I really didn't mean for any of that to happen!" He nodded his head and pulled me closer to him. He rested his face in the crook of my neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please, just never do it again!" he said into my neck. "I love you too much to lose you to someone like Tyler." He said and kissed my neck. I leaned down and kissed his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," I muttered against his shirt. My shoulders shook as I kept crying. Matt rubbed my back and my hair trying to calm me down.

"I know babe I know," he said. I pushed as close to him as I could. Soon we both fell asleep. I still had my arms around his shoulders as we slept.

When I woke up I felt the emptiness from Matt leaving. He had to work again today. My phone rang loudly next to me. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey hon, how ya doing?" he asked. I haven't spoke to either of my parents in a few days.

"Fine dad, how's your trip going?" I asked.

"Good, Good. Your mother is up here now to. The trip is getting more time put on to it. I'm not quite sure how long it's going to take. Are you sure you're doing ok by yourself?"  
>"Yeah dad I'm fine," I said. "The house is still up and functioning. But I think we are running a little low on food. Do you think y'all could transfer money to my card and I can go buy some?"<p>

"Yeah. I will do that as soon as we get back to the hotel then call you." My dad said a couple more things then said he had to go to finish up a meeting. Suprisingly, I'm not all that upset that there trip has been extended. I'm so used to them not being here that it doesn't bother me anymore.


	22. Chapter 22: What Are You Thinking About?

Chapter 22

What Are You Thinking About?

Tyler's POV

"What are you thinking about?" Kaylee said as she places small kisses along my jawline.

"Nothing," I said as I turned my head and she crushed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and tried to get lost in Kaylee but I just couldn't. She was hot but she wasn't the girl that I wanted to kiss me like this. When Kaylee kissed me all I could think about was the few times I've kissed Bethaney. Her lips were delicate and soft. Kaylee's were used and needy.

I was snapped back into reality when I felt Kaylee climb over my lap and lace her fingers into my hair. Involuntarily I moaned. She smiled against my lips and pushed her body closer to mine making her already high cut shirt slid further up.

"Um Kaylee," I said trying to push her away. She tried to stay attached to my lips for as long as she could.

"What is wrong?" she asked. She looked disappointed but her eyes were screaming with lust. I looked into her eyes.

"Um-I-I don't know," I sighed. I put my face in the crook of her neck and sighed again making her giggle and squirm. She laughed. I smirked against her neck and kissed it softly.

"Can we kiss again?" She asked innocently. I nodded and grabbed her head pulling it into mine and she happily went along with it.

Bethaney's POV

I showered and layed in bed all day watching movies. Really the only time I got out of bed was to go to the bathroom. I never really got hungry. Tyler texted me a couple times asking if he could come over but I said I was busy. I kinda missed my parents. My dad called me telling me that he put money on the card and some really crazy news. With my dad's new job and everything, my parents are buying a loft in New York. I don't even know how much they were going to be home anymore.

My phone rang loudly echoing through the room. I looked at the caller ID to see a picture of Matt and I.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey, do you want to come down here for my lunch break?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'll be there in a few."

"Ok, bye." I hung up and jolted out of my bed to my closet. I quickly threw some clothes on and ran to my mirror and did my face then ran my fingers through my hair. When I decided I looked good enough I grabbed my bag and ran to my car and drove towards the boardwalk.

When Matt saw me he smiled that smile that shows his one dimple. I ran to him and jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Miss me much?" he asked sarcasticly.

"Of course I did!" I replied smashing a quick kiss on his lips. "I missed you a lot." I bit my lip and rested my forehead against his. He smiled again and place a small, soft kiss on my lips before putting me back on the ground.

"Let's go to Brain Freeze. Get some ice cream, cheeseburgers, and french fries then we can go sit on the beach okay?" I nodded my head. He turned around and looked at me. "Want a piggy back ride?" I smiled and hopped onto his back and he walked towards Brain Freeze.

"This ice cream in the best," I said licking the chocolate chip ice cream off of my spoon. Matt put some into his mouth and his eyes went wide.

"Yum!"

"Right!" I said laughing. He laughed along with me and we continued to each each others ice cream like those cheesy romantic comedy movies.

"Hey, you've got some on your face," Matt said. I starting rubbing my face for ice cream. "Here I'll get it." He turned my head towards him and he kissed me quickly on the lips then pulled away.

"Got it," he smirked. I shoved him in the arm slightly.

"You're horrible!" I said.

"But you love me anyways." I shrugged and nodded my head in agreement. He smiled and bumped his shoulder into mine. He looked down at his watch and we stood up. "I have to get back to work but I'll see you in like four hours." He pulled my hips close to his and looked into my eyes with our faces close to each others.

"I love you," I whispered. He smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you too." I watched him walked back before going to my car.

"Hey, we should have a barbeque tonight!" Elly said excitiedly. "Matt and Luke can come over after work and they can invite a couple people over."

"Sure El," I smiled. We walked up to my room.

"So, is everything okay? Have you talked to Tyler?" She asked.

"Nope," I replied popping the p. "He tried to come over and I told him that I was busy."

"Oh," she said. I nodded my head. "Well I'm gonna gonna go home, change, and call everyone and tell them where the party is." She hugged me a quick goodbye before walking out the door. I didn't know what else to do so I watched TV but fell asleep quickly.

"Babe," Matt shook me softly. My eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful green eyes close to mine.

"Huh? I thought you were at work." I said confused. He only laughed at me.

"I was but I'm off now." he said to me. "You fell asleep." I sat up not remembering that I fell asleep. "Why don't you go change and clean up and I'll start on the grill okay?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead before shoving me towards the stairs.

"I'm not ready for school to start." Elly said as she was fixing her hair.

"Me neither. It's so weird living here by myself. Matt discussed coming to stay with him but I haven't decided yet." I said nervously. We discussed it a couple times but I just wasn't sure.

"Are you pushing more towards yes or more towards no?" She asked, I shrugged. "He could always stay here with you. I mean how many times are you're parents actually going to stop by here? They are all the way in New York City so probably close to never."

"You're right El! I'll talk to him about that, then I won't have to leave." I quickly threw on the rest of my clothes and we ran down the stairs. Matt was standing at the grill with his friend Colton. I slowly walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist then whispered in his ear. "Hey boyfriend, after everyone leaves we need to talk okay?" I kissed him on the neck a couple times before walking off.

"Dude, you are totally whipped." I heard Colton say to Matt. He muttered a shut up making me giggle.

"Hey guys," I said as I sat next to Tyler and put my feet into the water. "What's up?" Kaylee gave me a quick glare before putting her hand high up on Tyler's thigh. He tensed and grabbed her hand so she wasn't rubbing up on his leg.

"Do you guys want to go for a swim?" I lowered myself into the water before anyone responded.

"I don't like to get chlorine in my hair," Kaylee said in a bored tone. I looked at Tyler and caught him rolling his eyes. I whispered an okay before swimming to the other side of the pool where Elly and Luke were already in the water.

"I don't like to get chlorine in my hair," I said in a snotty mock tone of Kaylee's voice. They both looked at me with a look that showed they were trying to refrain from laughing. "She is soo annoying! I can't stand her!"

"Why did you invite her?" Luke asked.

"I didn't. She came with Tyler." He made an 'o' shape with him mouth and nodded.

"DINNNNNNNEERR!" Conner yelled. I got out of the pool and ran over to table.

"The food smells great Con," I said.

LATER

"What are you thinking about?" I said moving Matt's hair out if his eyes. He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"You...us." He said quietly. I smiled. "I love you." He leaned over and kissed me softly. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."


	23. Chapter 23: Moving IN

"I'm pretty sure this is the rest of my things," Matt said. I smiled at him. He had just moved some of his things over to my house. he had agreed to move in.

"Good because now we can relax!" I laughed. I plopped down on my bed next to Matt. I felt suddenly exhausted.

"I love you," Matt said. I turned over so I was facing him. His green eyes were staring deep into mine.

"I love you too Matt," I smiled. He layed over me kissing me soft and passionetly. I laughed when he started nibbling on my neck. "Stop stop!" I laughed again. He stopped and smiled at me.

"I'm exhausted. Nap time!" I laughed at him and he pulled me closer. "Goodnight." And we both quickly fell asleep.

"Hey, Beth wake up." Matt shook me awake.

"What time is it?" I said was a hoarse voice. He looked at his phone.

"Seven o'clock." I nodded. "Do you wanna go get some dinner and bring it back?" I nodded again and he picked me up off the bed. I just layed my head on his shoulder and slowly started to wake up.

"This food is delicious!" I smiled. I took another big bite of my burger. Matt laughed at me and put a fry in his mouth.

"You're delicious," he winked. I blushed and kept eating. He laughed at me again. I don't know how long we sat at the diner just eating and talking, but as the night went on I realized I really loved Matt. Like, I am in love with the man that sits across from me and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Matt asked as we layed in bed. It was the first day at my new high school and I really didn't want to go.

"I don't want to leave you," I whispered. But I had to get out of bed and go to school. It's my last year of high school and I am ready to conquer this school!


End file.
